Petit caïd versus premiére de classe
by Miss Vintage
Summary: Jared est un petit caïd qui fait régner sa loi dans le lycée de la réserve Quileute. Mais lorsque Kim débarque, tout le petit monde de notre caïd préféré s'en trouve changer ...
1. Prologue

**En espérant que cet petite fic vous plaise …Jared est un petit caïd qui fait régner sa loi dans le lycée de la réserve Quileutes, et Kim la seule fille osant lui tenir tête. Bref, embrouille et prises de tête en vue !**

-Mademoiselle Nyvaho, à votre tour.

L'interpellée leva les yeux de son cahier où elle griffonnait depuis le début de l'heure et se dirigea vers le tableau, quelque feuilles à la main.

-Mon sujet étant « les croyances de l'Antiquité à nos jours », j'ai fait des recherches sur différents support, à savoir livres, Internet et …

-Ca alors, tu a internet, toi ? J' pensais que tu vivais reclus dans une grotte, au fin fond de la réserve.

Latyffa, déjà timide d'ordinaire, vira au rouge tomate lorsqu'elle entendit la remarque de Jared et regagna sa place sans plus de commentaire. Le professeur, monsieur Barner, visiblement mal à l'aise, ne fit pas de remarques quand aux commentaires de Jared, apparemment habitué à de telles interruptions de cours.

Soudain, la principale entra, suivie par une jeune fille à la peau pâle, à la limite du translucide, des yeux verts qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et une imposante masse de cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène. Elle était vêtue d'un jean usé, d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un T-shirt en flanelle.

-Je vous présente Mlle Couriz, elle vient d'arriver dans la réserve, inutile de préciser que je compte sur vous pour l'intégrer au mieux dans la classe. Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-Bon, et bien, hum, vous n'avez qu'à vos asseoir au premier rang, il reste une place.

- Merci monsieur.

-Merci monsieur, la singea Jared, dit donc, tu sais que tu risque d'être catalogué dans la catégorie « faillote en chef » !

Kim se retourna d'un geste vif, et, plantant ses yeux vers dans ceux de Jared, lâcha :

-Ca vaux toujours mieux que d'être dans ta catégorie à toi, à savoir, gros lourdaud de service.

La répartie de Kim jeta un silence sur la salle. Jamais personne n'avait osé répondre ainsi à Jared, du moins, sans avoir ensuite les deux jambes dans le plâtre…

**C'était le prologue. L'histoire commence vraiment à partir du prochain chapitre ! A très vite !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favori, ou en alerte ainsi que ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Ce chapitre est écrit sous les points de vue successifs de Kim et Latyffa, notre timide du premier chapitre.**

**Aliiice : Oui, Kim est une Quileute. Mais une Quileute un peu spécifique… Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour le moment )**

_Kim PoV_

_FLASH BACK_

La Push. C'était là que nous déménagions : dans une réserve Quileute nommée La Push. Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait habiter dans un endroit dont le nom, si l'on change une lettre, donne « La Mush », hein ? Sérieusement. Mes parents avaient décidé de déménager suite aux problèmes qu'avait eu –ou qu'avait posé, selon moi- Jaynie, ma petite sœur. Nous avions un an de différence. Le problème, c'était que c'était moi, qui jouais le rôle de la petite sœur. Je m'explique : Jaynie était grande - 1m79- et moi plus petite qu'elle -1m 70-, elle se s'habillait avec des fringues qui coutaient les yeux de la tête : si on revendait ne serait ce qu'un T-shirt, j'étais certaine qu'on pourrait nourrir un pays d'Afrique entier pendant un mois, je me fringuais avec des habits achetées en friperie. DONC : elle était la bimbo ne parlant que de fringue et garçon, j'étais la première de classe –du moins dans mon ancien bahut-, qui aimais lire et dessiner.

-Tu verras, tu t'y plairas, ma chérie.

Je jetais un regard sceptique à ma mére.

-Ou pas.

-Mais si, tu verras, je suis sûre que d'ici quelques jour, tu ne voudras plus repartir !

Si en plus mon père s'y mettait, je n'étais pas sorti de l'auberge.

-J'ai quelque doutes, voit-tu.

-Moi, je sens que j'vais m'y plaire, ici, déclara Jaynie en lançant un regard que je qualifierais de douteux à une bande de mecs ayant abusé de la testostérone.

-Jaynie, dois-je te rappellerai pourquoi nous nous sommes exilé dans ce trou perdu ?

La bimbo décoloré qui me servait de sœur me jeta un regard et poussa un soupir affligé –et affligeant- et déclara :

-Pour que je devienne une personne meilleure et me pour me permettre de prendre un nouveau départ, c'est ça ?

Je lui lançais un sourire sarcastique :

-Magnifique, je vois que tu as bien appris ta leçon. Ca te fera une image, à moins que tu ne préfère un bon point.

Profitant que mes parents se chamailler pour l'itinéraire à suivre, Jaynie m'adressa un signe qu'aucune jeune fille bien élevée ne devrait connaître.

Quelque minute plus tard, nous nous garâmes devant une vieille bâtisse en bois.

-Bienvenue chez nous, les filles.

Je poussais un soupir devant la façade décrépis de la maison : nous avions du pain sur la planche.

-Et maintenant, allez choisir vos chambres.

C'est ainsi que commençait notre nouvelle vie à La Push-Mush.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Bon, et bien, Latyffa, si tu veux bien essayer de revenir…

La jeune fille répondant au nom de Latyffa se leva. Elle devait être légèrement plus petite que moi, avait une jolie peau caramel et des yeux bleus en amandes.

Elle se positionna devant le tableau et commença son exposé d'une voix tremblante.

-Mon sujet était « les croyances de l'Antiquité à nos jours » …

-T'as pas encore compris qu'on s'en fichait ?

Je n'eu même pas besoin de me retourner pour constater de qui venait cette remarque. Mr le Lourdaud-de-service.

Je me levais et allais planter mes yeux dans les siens :

-Ferme –la, tu veux ? Elle, au moins, elle a le courage d'aller présenter son travail à la classe, ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas ton cas, dans la mesure où tu n'as même pas le courage d'au moins faire ton travail !

Visiblement il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de remarques, car il vira au rouge et cracha :

-Je serais toi, je surveillerais mes paroles !

-Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas m'attendre à la sortie ? Pitoyable.

Je retournais m'assoir sous les regards hostiles de sa petite troupe.

L'heure se passa sans nouveaux incidents.

_Latyffa PoV_

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je rangeais mes affaires en vitesse et me dirigeais vers la nouvelle.

-Merci, pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, mais tu sais, tu n'étais pas obliger de le faire.

La nouvelle haussa les épaules.

-Les types comme lui, je ne peux pas me les saquer, alors, considères que ce n'étais qu'un défoulement de ma part !

-D'accord. Tu es arrivés quand, dans la Réserve ?

-Il y a deux jours.

-Ok…. Tu habitais où avant, enfin, si c'est pas indiscret ?

- Dans une petite ville du Kentucky, mes parents avaient un élevage de chevaux.

-Tu veux manger avec moi, à midi ?

Soudain, elle eu l'air gênée :

-Ben, en fait, ça me plairais beaucoup, mais faut que j'aille chez moi aider mes parents à aménager la maison. Une prochaine fois, peut être ?

-Pas de soucis.

**Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours … Et même si ce n'est pas le cas : ****REVIEWS****, si vous plait !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Je radote, mais merci encore aux reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ( : Dans se chapitre, un PoV de Jared –faudrait pas l'oublier, quand même- et de Kim.**

**Aliiice : Non, pour l'instant, Jared n'est pas un loup. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.**

**Djianara : Pas pour l'instant ….**

**Cam96 : Merci, j'en avais assez de toutes ses fics où Jared est beau et gentil. La, il est « juste » beau xD**

Jared PoV

Pour qui elle se prenait, cette naine ? Elle arrivait et comme ça, du jour au lendemain, elle foutait ma réputation en l'air ? Je ne crois pas, non. Je n'allais pas me laissais faire, du moins pas sans résister.

Je me dirigeais vers le coin où se situer toute la bande : Paul, Jacob, Embry, Leah*, Britanny, Quil, Clara et une nouvelle, que je ne connaissais pas (_NdA : Je parie que vous avez devinez qui est la nouvelle en question ) )_. Elle était vêtue d'une minijupe en jean déchiré, d'un T-shirt Hugo Boss très décolleté et d'une paire de Converses All Star. Enfin un peu de chair fraîche, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Après avoir salué tout le monde et appris que la nouvelle en question se prénommait Jaynie est était la sœur de Miss Lèche-bottes, je m'isolais avec Embry, Paul et Jacob. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis depuis très longtemps.

J'allumais une cigarette et après avoir tirés une taffe, la tendit à Paul.

-Vous en pensez quoi de la nouvelle ?

-Laquelle ? Jaynie ?

-Non, miss Perfection.

-Ah, ouais, Kimy.

J'haussais un sourcil :

-Kimy ? C'est quoi se surnom pourri ?

-C'est pas un surnom, gros crétin, c'est son prénom. C'est la grande sœur de Jaynie, m'expliqua Embry avec un sourire. Elles ont un an de différence.

-Ouais, et ben ta « Kimy » elle est à peine arrivée qu'elle commence déjà à me courir sur le haricot.

-P't'être, mais avoue qu'elle gère quand même, niveau physique.

-Bof, pas mon style, je préfère Jaynie.

Paul eu un sourire :

-M'étonne pas, t'as toujours préféré les plus jeunes, peut être pour compenser avec toi.

Je lui envoyais un coup de poing qui eu pour seul résultat de faire craquer une de mes phalanges.

Soudain, Jaynie s'approcha :

-Hey ! J'peux tirer une taffe ?

Je lui tendais la cigarette en souriant. Elle me rendit mon sourire. Pas mal, la frangine.

Kim PoV

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que je cherchais Jaynie avec l'aide de Latyffa. Elle était vraiment gentille, et nous avions quelques points communs, comme par exemple nos goûts musicaux, notre passion pour le dessin, ….

Soudain, je remarquer Jaynie au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes qui, bien sur, comptait Jared. Je me dirigeais vers le groupe, faisant fi des regards outragés que me lançaient certaines filles. Une fois arrivée au niveau de Jaynie, je la tirais vers moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fichais ? Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend, avec papa et maman !

-Oups, oui, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement zappé !

-Ramène ta fraise, maintenant. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça !

-C'est bon, zen, calme toi ! C'est fou comment t'es stressée, toi !

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que j'avisais la cigarette qu'elle tenait à la main. Je piquais un fard et lui arracher la cigarette des mains.

-C'est pas vrai ! T'as recommencé ! Tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi on est ici, ou ça va ?

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas une taffe par-ci par là qui va te la tuer, ta petite sœur !

Je jetais un regard noir à Jared, qui venait de se poster derrière Jaynie, les mains sur les hanches de cette dernière.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, toi, ou ça pourrai très mal aller pour ton matricule !

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

Sur ce, je lui mordais l'avant-bras. Il s'écarta avec un glapissement de stupeur –et, je l'espérais- de douleur. Jaynie me lança un regard las, style « tu ne peux pas te tenir, non ? ».

Je l'entraînais vers la sortie du lycée et nous montâmes dans la voiture où nous attendaient nos parents.

-Ben enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

-J'y peux rien, Kimy parlait avec ses amis !

- Hé, ho, n'inverse pas les rôles ! C'est toi qui étais occupée à faire les yeux doux à Jared, pas l'inverse !

- Jared ? Qui est ce ? S'enquit ma mère.

-Un crétin, lâchais-je.

-N' importe quoi ! C'est le mec le plus mignon et gentil du lycée.

Je failli m'étrangler avec mon Ricola :

-LUI ? Le mec le plus mignon et gentil du lycée ? C'est l'hosto qui se fout de la charité !

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Il est irrespectueux de ses camarades, vulgaire, insolent, et j'en passe !

-N'importe quoi ! S'insurgea Jaynie. Il est super sympa, beau, gentil et généreux.

-Et modeste. Raillais-je.

-Oui, parfaitement !

Je n'eu pas le loisir de lui répondre, nous venions d'arriver à la maison. Je sortis de la voiture et montais dans ma chambre. Elle était d'inspiration orientale, symbole de mes racines tunisiennes. Des tissus recouvraient les murs, donnant à la pièce une impression de grand sac de tissu. Des tapis orientaux jonchés le sol ainsi que des bougies ici et là.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et consultais mes e-mails. Qui me réservaient une mauvaise surprise…

**Je suis méchante de couper là ) Mais bon. L'astérisque –je sais pas si ça se dit comme ça, mais pas grave- à côté de Leah, juste pour vous prévenir que Leah est, dans ma fic, une fille fille –avec le rose et tout le tralalala-. Voila, bon on se retrouve très vite ( :**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je crois que je n'ai jamais posté aussi rapidement de ma ****VIE**** ! Bon, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas :)**

**Noleme : Je vais pas dire que je suis contente que tu sois droguée de ma Fanfic, mais presque )**

**Djianara : Oui, les loups, ça commence dés la fin du chapitre ( :**

POV KIM

J'avais reçu un e-mail. D'Embry. Comment est ce qu'il avait eu mon adresse e-mail celui la ? Quoi que, réflexion faite, vous aviez juste à sortir de ma chambre, tourner à droite, avancer au bout du couloir et pousser la première porte a gauche pour tomber sur la raison en chair et en os du comment Embry…. –une seconde, c'est quoi, son nom ?- … Du comment Embry Call avait eu mon e-mail. Bon, maintenant, passons au POURQUOI il a voulu mon e-mail.

Liste des options possibles et imaginables :

[ ] Il veut mes notes du cours d'histoire.

[ ] Il s'est trompé d'e-mail.

[ ] Il veut des renseignements sur Jaynie.

J'ouvris l'e-mail avec l'impression d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

_**DE : **__embry—_

_**A :**_

_**OBJET :**__ (pas d'objet)_

_Slt, c embry juste pr que t'excuz jared, il é pa méchan tu pe me filé le num de ta sœur ?_

_**REPONDRE SUPPRIMER CLASSER DANS**_

Je cliquais sur répondre et commençais ma réponse.

_**DE : **_

_**A : **__embry—_

_**OBJET : **__Re : (pas d'objet)_

_Oui…Mais non. Je n'excuserais pas ce petit coq prétentieux pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'apprécie pas. Et je ne peux pas te donnais le numéro de Jaynie pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'avons pas de portable._

_**ENVOYER SUPPRIMER AJOUTER DESTINATAIRE**_

Une fois l'e-mail envoyé, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, car mon estomac criait famine –une ado, ça se nourrit !- et tomber sur la dernière… pardon, sur les deux dernières personnes que je voulais voir : Jared et Jaynie en train de bécoter. J'ouvris le frigo, en sortis une bouteille de jus de fruit rouges –les seuls que j'aimais- et refermer le frigo en claquant la porte, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter nos deux tourtereaux.

-Mais t'es pas bien, Kimy ?

-C'est toi qui n'est pas bien ! Tu a vu qui …. Ou plutôt quoi tu embrasse ? Tu devrais porter des lunettes, tu sais !

POV JARED

Pour qui elle se prenait, miss perfection ? Me traiter, moi, Jared Villas, de « quoi » ? Style « le crapaud » ?

-La seule personne ici qui aurait besoin de lunettes, c'est toi ! Généralement, quand on voit des gens s'embrasser, on évite d'entrer dans la pièce, non ?

A ma grande surprise, elle éclata de rire :

-Moi ? Moi, je devrais attendre pour rentrer chez moi ? C'est la meilleure !

-C'est pas chez toi, d'abord, c'est chez papa et…..

-Toi, la bimbo siliconée, ne me cherche pas !

Kimy s'avança jusqu'à arriver devant moi, et, plantant ses yeux dans les miens, lâcha :

-Tu devrais faire gaffe aux choses auxquelles tu tiens.

-Arrête, j'ai peur.

Maintenant, je me marrais franchement.

-Si j'étais toi, j'irais jeter un coup d'œil à ma moto.

Je lui jetais un regard assassin.

-Si jamais tu y as touché, demi portion, je ne réponds plus de rien, c'est capish ?

Elle se servit un vert de jus de fruit….. Une minute….. ROUGE ? C'était un vampire ou quoi ?

-Non, et même si c'était le cas, je pense que tu n'aurais rien à craindre dans la mesure où aucuns vampires ou autre créatures plus ou moins mystiques préféreraient mourir plutôt que de te mordre.

J'haussais les épaules, et après avoir embrassée Jaynie –vachement collante, y a pas à dire- je sortais de la maison et me retrouvé devant ma moto…Magenta…

POV KIM

-DDDEEEMMMMIII PPOOORTTTIIOOONNNN!

Je roulais des yeux et ouvrais ma fenêtre :

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut, le chieur de service ?

-C'est quoi, ce rose ?

-Pour ta gouverne, sache que se n'est pas du rose, mais du magenta !

-Vas-y, soule pas avec tes mots savants, là ! Tu m'enlève ça illico !

-Humm…Laisse moi réfléchir….. Non.

-Et je fais comment, moi, demain, pour aller au bahut ?

-Ben tu te démerdes !

**Le lendemain :**

Mr Lourdaud n'était pas venu en cours. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

**Le surlendemain :**

Toujours pas de Mr Lourdaud en vue.

Et ainsi pendant deux semaines. J'étais franchement fière de moi. Jusqu'au jour où il revint…..

**Bon, je sais, c'est un peu cours, mais promis, **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voili voilou le 4eme chapitre ( : En espérant que ça vous plaise …**

**Patoun : A vrai dire, pour l'instant, j'avance un peu à l'aveuglette… Rien n'est sûr ( **

**Djianara : Te voila servit ( :**

**Paa-x3 : Contente que ça te plaise C :**

**Aliiice : Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre [ = A vrai dire, j'avais peur que la vengeance de Kim paraisse un peu gamine, mais bon !**

**Dans ce chapitre, PoV de Sam, Jared et Kim !**

POV JARED

J'entrais dans la salle de classe, une boule de tension au niveau du ventre. Bizarre. Depuis quand, moi, Jared Villas, avais-je peur d'entrer en cours ? Franchement zarb'.

-Bonjour, Mr Villas. Enfin de retour parmi nous ?

-Et oui, Mr Barner. Vous me manquiez trop.

-Trêve de plaisanterie. Allez donc vous assoir à côté de Latyffa.

-Monsieur ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

La jeune fille répondant au nom de Latyffa avait un visage ovales et de beaux cheveux noirs. Miam. Je fronçais les sourcils : depuis quand trouvais-je cette paria de Latyffa attirante ? C'était de pire en pire !

Une autre jeune fille éclata de rire à la remarque de Latyffa. Son rire m'apparu comme la plus belle des mélodies qui soit. Je me tournais vers la jeune fille et question et failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque : c'était Kim.

Mais comment avais-je pu m'imprégner d'une grosse tête pareille ? Nous étions radicalement opposés, le jour et la nuit ! En plus, elle me devait une moto. La mienne était toujours de –l'horrible- couleur magenta dont elle l'avait teint.

-Mr Villas, pourriez vous vous assoir ?

-Euh…..Oui, bien sur…

Je sentais le regard de toute la classe posais sur mes épaules tandis que je traversais la je passé à sa hauteur, Kim m'adressa un doigt d'honneur discret mais visible. Je sentis une douleur s'insinuer dans mon cœur. Saloperie d'imprégnation ! J'aurai pas put m'imprégner de quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

-Laty, tu me passe un stylo, s'il te plait ?

-Avec plaisir, mademoiselle la chieuse.

Je poussais un grognement. Elle n'avait pas à insulter Kim. Cette dernière me lança un regard méprisant et répondit à Latyffa sur un ton mielleux :

-Je vous remercie, madame la teigne.

Elles pouffèrent, chose qui m'horripilait avant mais qui là m'attendrissait. Oulla, Jared, faudrait que tu vois à consulter.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Fallait que j'aille en parler à Sam. Quitte à sécher le cours de mathématiques.

POV KIM

La sonnerie. Bou ! N'allez pas croire que j'étais triste à l'idée de quitter Jared, au contraire ! Depuis sa soudaine maladie –overdose de testostérone, à mon avis !- il était devenu, je ne sais pas, moins imbu de lui-même, presque humain –sisisisi ! Je sortis de la salle et me dirigeais vers mon cours suivant : sciences.

POV SAM

On frappait à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et tombais nez-à-nez avec un Jared complètement chamboulé. Je le fis assoir dans le salon et m'assit en face de lui :

-Je me suis imprégné.

-Mais c'est génial, ça !

-Ou pas ! J'me suis imprégné de Kimy, la sœur de Jaynie !

-La nouvelle ?

-Ouais !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, on peut pas se saquer, tous les deux !

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous saquez ou tu ne peux pas la saquer ?

-Les deux, mon capitaine !

-Et bien je ne vois qu'une solution.

-A savoir ?

-Tu te fais pardonner toutes tes conneries, tu largues la frangine –a mon avis, tu n'y perds rien- et tu essaie de devenir son ami. Ca te va ?

-tu veux une réponse franche ?

-non, ça ira ! Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne chance !

Je sais, c'était un peu dégueulasse de ma part de le laisser comme ça, mais il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller ! Il était trop prétentieux, un peu de stresse lui ferait dégonfler les chevilles.

POV JARED

Bon, définir l'ordre de mes priorités :

1) Plaquer Jaynie

2) Essayer de connaître Kim sans me faire jeter

3) Lui dire que je suis un loup garou.

Pas mal, le plan !

**Franchement, je trouve pas ce chapitre tiptop. Mais bon ! Continuez à laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage énormément ! Bisous à tout le monde**

**Ysa**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello kikoo ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, ils me font vraiment plaisir ! **

**Djianara : et oui ! J'ai décidé d'être méchante, dans cette fic, donc notre petit Jared va pédaler dans la semoule un bon bout de temps mais je ne t'en dit pas plus !**

**Dans ce chapitre, trois POV : un de Jaynie, un de Jared et un de Kim. Bonne lecture : D**

POV JAYNIE

Voila plus d'un mois que je sortais avec Jared. Un record, selon Clara et Brittany. Mais, depuis quelques temps, Jared avait un comportement bizarre. Il ne répondait pas à mes appels, et semblait m'éviter. Et cela m'inquiétais. Un peu.

-Jayn', tu peux venir, s'te plait ?

-J'arrive !

Je me dirigeais vers Jared d'une démarche chaloupée. En fait, j'avais bien fait de mettre mon débardeur Gucci. J'avais fait un effort vestimentaire dans la mesure où nous avions un cours en commun aujourd'hui : santiags, mini short et débardeur de luxe. Je me gelais mais ça en valait le coup !

-Qu'est ce qu'y a, mon bébé ?

POV JARED

« Mon bébé » ! Même ma MERE ne m'appeler plus « mon bébé » ! Pourquoi pas « petit sucre d'orge », tant qu'elle y était ? En fait, Sam avait raison, ça n'allait pas être une grande perte !

-J'en ai marre. Je casse.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre. Mais quelle imbécile !

-T'en a marre ? De quoi ?

-De tout ! De toi, de moi, de nous, quoi !

-De….. De nous ?

-Ouais, de nous ! Tu comprends, maintenant ? Je casse, je te largue ! Elle rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière, l'air offusquée :

-Et bien tant mieux ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! Y a pleins de mecs qui tueraient pour ne passer qu'une minute avec moi !

Je la regardais s'énervait, avec cette petite moue qui m'avait fait craquer plus d'une fois. Puis, au bout de cinq minutes et voyant Kim et Latyffa arrivaient, je l'envoyer balader et me dirigeais vers mon imprégnation :

-Hey Kimy, hey Latyffa.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'y amène Mr lourdaud ?

Ouch ! Décidément, Kimy avait une mauvaise influence sur Latyffa, qui, au lieu de baisser les yeux comme elle le faisait _avant, _soutenait mon regard avec une pointe d'hostilité.

-Juste pour te dire, Kimy, que j'ai cassé avec Jaynie.

-Euh….Oui, mais j'm'en fous.

-Ben, c'est ta sœur, non ?

-Elle l'est quand ça l'arrange, alors ça sera de même pour moi. Et puis, de quoi j'me mêle !

Elle était vraiment trop mignonne lorsqu'elle s'énervait ! Son visage virait au rouge carmin, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Magnifique…. OHOHOHOHO ! On se calme, Mr le poète ! C't'e fille, c'est ta pire ennemie, la fille qui t'as fait passer pour un bouffon devant tout tes potes ! Et celle aussi qu'y t'as teint ta moto en magenta.

-Je voulais juste te dire que c'était pour toi que j'avais plaqué ta sœur.

Je n'eu pas le temps de la voir venir mais lorsque je me pris sa gifle sur la joue, je peux vous assurer que je fus surpris de la force qu'elle avait.

POV KIM

-Plaquer ma sœur, Ok, passe encore. MAIS ME FAIRE PORTER LA RESPONSABILITE DE TES ACTES, PLUTÔT CREVER !

Je sentis des fourmis parcourir ma main. Mon dieu ! C'était fou comment ça faisait du bien ! Latyffa me jeta un regard envieux :

-Quoi ?

-J'aurais adoré pouvoir faire pareil !

J'éclatais de rire, suivi de Latyffa. Lorsque nous entrâmes en histoire, nous nous installâmes aux même pace que d'habitude.

Mr Barner prit alors la parole :

-Bon, et bien bonjour a tous. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, je vais vous confier un exposé à faire. Par deux. Et, bien entendu, je vais faire les groupes. Dés maintenant. Alors…. Mme Nyvaho sera avec Mr Call.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Embry affiché un grand sourire à Latyffa qui baissa la tête, les yeux pétillants de joie. Hum, affaire à tirer au clair !

-Mme Couriz, vous serez en binôme avec Mr Villas.

J'étais bouche bée. J'allais devoir bosser avec ce crétin, cet imbécile de Jared !

NON, NON, et NON ! Foi de Kim, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

**Bon, pareil, je trouve que ce chapitre manque d'action, mais bon ! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey pepeol Pardon de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnel. Mais me voila de retour ! Dans ce chapitre, un POV de Kim, de Jared, de Latyffa et d'Embry. Et le début de l'histoire d'amour de ….. J'vous en dis pas plus !**

**Djianara : contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !**

**Aliiice : Tu verras dans ce chapitre ( :**

**Noleme : C'est au programme : D**

**Patoun : Oui, mais le probléme, c'est que Kim et Jaynie ne sont pas, pour ainsi dire, les meilleures sœurs au monde !**

POV KIM

Le lendemain, nous devions nous retrouver chez lui pour travailler. C'est Jared qui vint me prendre, dans la mesure où je n'avais pas le droit de sortir seule. Tss, franchement, qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter cet exposé avec ce crétin fini ?

Lorsque la sonnette retentis, je prenais mon temps pour descendre.

Une fois devant la porte, j'inspirais un grand coup et ouvrais à celui qui n'était pas loin d'être mon pire ennemie.

-Kim. Me salua-t-il

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et fermer la maison : mes parents écumer les magasins de décoration de Seattle et Jaynie était à son entraînement de pompom girl.

-Tu m'excuseras, ma moto est toujours rose, donc…

-Pas rose, magenta.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne releva pas.

-S'tu veut, magenta, c'est la même. Donc, vu qu'une petite conne m'a teint ma moto en MAGENTA, je ne la sort plus.

J'eu un petit sourire

-Peur du ridicule ?

Il haussa les épaules :

-Des rumeurs, plutôt !

J'haussais les sourcils mais ne relevais pas. Lorsque nous fûmes devant chez lui, il me prévint :

-J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des chiens, parce que sinon, tu ferais mieux de partir en courant.

-Je suis bien sensé faire un exposé avec un gorille, ce ne sont pas des chiens qui vont m'impressionner !

-si tu le dit !

Jared ouvrit la porte et aussitôt sortirent deux bergers allemands dont un chiot :

-Yoko, Tyamo, ça suffit !

-Ils ne font pas de mal !

- Attends un peu que Tyamo est grossi, et tu verras ! Il peu peser jusqu'à 50 kilos, alors, imagine si il t'arrive sur les épaules !

-Effectivement, vu comme ça !

Nous montâmes dans sa chambre, qui, comme je m'en doutais, était aux couleurs des Yankees de NY.

-Bon, donc, c'est quoi, le thème de notre exposé ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- C'est la signification du mariage de l'Antiquité à nos jours. T'a rien écouter, hein ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

Je sentais la colère prendre lentement le pas sur l'amusement.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être pour essayer d'être attentif au moins une fois dans ta vie ?

Il me jeta un regard outragé :

-N'importe quoi ! Je te signale que pendant les matchs des Yankees, je suis très attentive ! J'peux te les réciter par cœur !

- C'est un pléonasme, souriais-je.

-Euh…..Késako ?

-C'est quand tu dis deux fois la même chose.

-Oh…

-Bon, on s'y met ?

-Euh, ouais, ouais !

POV JARED

Oh, mon dieu ! Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle. Bon, ok, dans son sweat noir et son jean déchiré, elle n'était pas, pour ainsi dire, une gravure de mode. Mais quand même.

Je la regardais chercher des infos sur le net, sur le dico, et sur toutes sortes de livres plus ou moins volumineux. Elle avait l'air tellement passionnée, s'en devenait presque touchant. PRESQUE, hein, donc, ne vous faîtes pas d'idées !

POV LATYFFA

Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'étais morte et au paradis. C'était impossible autrement. J'étais dans la chambre d'Embry. Bon, ok, nous devions faire notre exposé. Mais c'était un début.

-Ouhou, Latyffa, tu m'as entendu ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Embry me lança un regard amusé.

-Je te demandais si tu voulais boire quelque chose.

-Oh, non, merci.

-De rien.

Je baissais les yeux sur le livre posé sur mes genoux et prenais des notes, cherchant une contenance. Peu de temps après, je sentis une petite main se baladais dans mes cheveux. Je me retournais et souriais à la petite bouille brune qui se tenait devant moi :

-bonjour, toi !

-Byour ! Comment t'appelle ?

-Moi, c'est Latyffa.

-Latyffa, comme Latyffa ? Moi, c'est Claryce.

-Oui, Latyffa comme Latyffa, acquiesçais-je en riant.

-T'es l'amoureuse d'Embry ?

-Non, je… Non.

-Mais t'aimerais bien ?

-Euh….Oui … avouais-je en rougissant.

-Ben j'vais te dire un secret : Embry aussi y t'aime.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Claryce !

-Si c'est vrai ! EMBRY !

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a, Claryce ?

-Bien vrai que t'aime Latyffa ?

-oui….. EH ! D'où tu sais ça, toi ?

-Ben, y la photo de classe sous ton oreiller avec un cœur sur sa tête !

Je m'étais arrêté au oui. Je ramassé mon sac, et après avoir fait un bisou à Claryce, me dirigeais en courant vers chez Kim.

**La suite demain, promis ! Please, des reviews, des reviews * yeux de Chat Potté* ¤_¤**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bon, déjà, merci à tous vos reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir : D Dans ce chapitre, le POV d'Embry (que j'ai oublié dans le chapitre précédent = =''), un POV de Kim-très court !- et un de Latyffa. HS : Plus que 6 jours et Hésitation sort au cinoche : D**

**POV Kim**

Lorsque je revenais de chez Jared, je trouvais Latyffa devant chez moi, affichant un petit sourire.

-Toi, tu me racontes ton après-midi avec Embry en DETAILS !

Lorsqu'elle eu fini son récit, je la regardais et lâchais :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ? Va donc le retrouver, ton prince barbant !

-T'es sûre ?

-Ouais, et plus vite que ça, même !

-Merci Kim !

-De rien. Mais bouge-toi.

POV EMBRY

Et voila ce que ça fait, d'avoir une petite sœur mêle-tout ! Aussi mignonne soit elle, à cet instant précis, j'avais envie de tuer Claryce ! Lorsque j'étais revenu de la cuisine, j'avais trouvé ma chambre vide. Suupppeerrr ! Maintenant, je ratissais la réserve en espérant retrouver Latyffa. C'est alors que je la vit. Elle était en train de… Oh punaise !

POV LATYFFA

J'étais au bord des falaises, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir des baleines. Leah Clearwater m'avait dit que l'on pouvait en apercevoir, si l'on avait de la chance. J'avais donc décidé que si j'en apercevais une, j'allais chez Embry et je lui disais. Tout.

-T'es folle ?

Je sursautais, ce qui fit éclatais Embry de rire.

-T'es malade de faire peur aux gens comme ça, ou quoi ?

-Désoler, c'est juste que faut être ou folle ou suicidaire –voire même les deux- pour être assise sur le bord d'une falaise avec les pieds dans le vide, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je me demande combien il y a de vide. 150 métres ?

-Je t'ai posé une question en premier.

-Et moi en seconde.

-Bon, dis moi oui ou non.

-Euh…Oui ?

-tu es donc obligée de me répondre. As-tu entendu ce que j'ai répondu à Claryce tout à l'heure ?

Je baissais les yeux, honteuse.

-Oui, avouais-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Et ?

Je lui jetais un regard, surprise.

-Et quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose ou pas du tout ?

Je sentais le sang affluer sur mes joues, je baissais donc la tête, espérant ainsi camoufler mes rougissements. Peine perdue.

-Alors ?

Sa voix n'avait plus rien de drôle, elle se faisait plutôt suppliante. Je relevais la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir la queue de la baleine s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs marines. J'inspirais un grand coup et lâchais le morceau d'un coup.

-C'est pareil.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le chemin. Il me rattrapa en moins de deux.

-Hé, pourquoi tu pars ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Je pars parce que j'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer, pour la simple et bonne raison que, une fois de plus, on s'est foutu de moi. Et que….

Je n'eu pas le loisir de continuer à énumérer les raisons qui m'avaient fait tourner les talons pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Embry venait de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec violence, et presque sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de lui rendre son baiser. « Merde, Latyffa, t'embrasse EMBRY, le mec sur qui tu délire depuis 5 ans ! Réveille toi, je sais pas moi, fait quelque chose ! » Saleté de conscience ! Je rendais son baiser à Embry, ce qui le fit soupirer –de soulagement ?-

POV EMBRY

Un instant, j'eu peur de m'être trompé sur toute la ligne. Si ça avait été le cas, tant pis, j'étais imprégné et puis un point c'est tout !

**Chapitre très court –sans parler du POV d'Embry- mais une petite panne d'inspiration ) : Mais bon, promis, demain, je m'y remet sérieusement. Bisousousousousous !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre number 8 ! L'inspiration est de retour après une petite escapade je ne sais où. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, ils me font chaud au cœur : D Dans ce chapitre, deux Pov de Kim, un de Jared, et un d'Embry.**

POV KIM

Ca faisait maintenant un mois que Latyffa et Embry étaient ensemble, mais plus le temps passait, plus leur relation semblait fusionnelle. C'était impressionnant : l'un pouvait finir les phrases de l'autre. C'était aussi effrayant, parfois. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était amusant.

Nous avions terminé nos exposés respectifs et avions eu une bonne note. C'était tout ce qui m'importait ! Cependant, ça n'avez pas l'air d'être le cas de Jared, qui, dés qu'il le pouvait, me rappeler que c'était grâce à lui que ci, que ça, et c'était franchement pénible.

Je laissais mon esprit divaguais à travers la cours. Tiens, Jared et Embry avaient l'air de se…

-Laty, viens.

-quoi ?

-Il semble que ton prince barbant ai quelques soucis avec Mr Lourdaud de service !

Nous nous précipitâmes vers le centre de la cours, où un petit attroupement c'était déjà former.

POV JARED

Cela faisait un mois qu'Embry se taper Latyffa, la paria de service. Et aujourd'hui, il était venu dire bonjour à toute la bande.

-Hey les gens !

Il fit la bise à Jaynie, Brittany et Clara et vint nous serrer la main.

-Ca alors, t'est de retour, toi ?

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

-tu passe ton temps avec ta « petite amie ».

-Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème !

-Ben, a moi, non, mais tu sais, si j'étais toi, je sortirais avec une fille _présentable._

-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Rien, mis a part le fait que tu aurais besoin de lunettes.

POV EMBRY

Je ne lui laissais pas finir sa phrase car je fondais sur lui et lui assenais une droite qui fit craquer sa mâchoire. Pas sonner pour autant, il tenta de m'envoyer un directe que je pris en pleine face.

-Embry !

Je me retournais et vis Latyffa s'approcher en courant, Kim sur ses talons. Cette dernière s'interposa entre moi et Jared et commença à l'engueuler.

Moi, je n'étais là pour personnes. Juste pour Latyffa, qui pleurait doucement dans mes bras. Je lui caressais les cheveux en murmurant des « Làà,là, c'est fini …. » que j'espérais apaisant.

POV KIM

Je m'interposais entre Jared et Embry et fusillais Jared des yeux.

- Ca va pas, non ? D'où tu frappes Embry ? T'es malade ?

- Je frappe bien qui je veux où je veux et quand je veux !

-Et moi, je vais te dire une bonne chose : tu disais que tu avais changé, mais en fait, rien du tout, nada ! T'es toujours le même petit coq vantard, prétentieux, et imbu de lui-même qu'au premier jour !

-Et toi la même petite dinde à la langue bien pendue et sachant tout sur tout !

-Peut être que je suis une petite dinde, mais ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait passer cocu devant toute l'école ! Oups, ça m'as échappé !

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue par là ?

-Oh, mais trois fois rien !

-Crache le morceau !

-Plutôt crever !

-C'est ce qu'il ne va pas tarder à t'arriver si tu continue à raconter que la moitié des événements !

Je lui jetais un regard méprisant.

-Tiens, ma chaussette a tremblé. Ouuuppss, non, c'était un courant d'air !

-Je serai toi je la fermerais, parce que ça va péter !

-Vas-y, je t'attends.

Jared se précipita vers moi, le poing brandi. Je l'évitais sans peine et lui envoyais un coup de poing dans les côtes. Ce qui provoqua un craquement fort satisfaisant.

C'est alors que le proviseur arriva. Ouille, en perspective.

**C'est la que s'arrête le 8éme chapitre. Je le trouve plutôt pas mal mis a part la scène de bagarre, que je trouve comme d'habitude très mollassonne. Mais bon ! N'oubliez pas le ptit bouton bleu ) et à très vite : D**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Helli hello ( : Désoler de ne pas avoir pu poster pendant la semaine, mais ayant fait une tite bêtise, j'ai été privée d'ordi pendant une semaine. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de poster des Reviews D! Comme certains se posent des questions sur l'imprégnation, une petite mise au point s'impose : Jared et Kim luttent tous les deux contre l'imprégnation, ce qui annule quelques effets de cette dernière (par exemple, le besoin de protéger la personne dont on est imprégné, ect …-) néanmoins, quelques effets commencent à se faire sentir ( . Dans ce chapitre, un PoV du proviseur, de Kim et de Jared. **

POV Proviseur

-Dans mon bureau. IMMEDIATEMENT !

Les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent, penauds, vers l'aile ouest du bâtiment, où se trouver mon bureau. Je les suivais à distance.

Une fois assis, je dis :

- Bon, et bien, je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là !

-Monsieur, on peut tout expliquer.

J'haussais un sourcil, perplexe :

-Et comment, je vous prie, mademoiselle Couriz ? Vous êtes arrivez depuis seulement quelques semaines. Je n'ai pas a me plaindre de votre comportement, ni de celui de mademoiselle Nyvaho, c'est pourquoi je fermerais les yeux pour cette fois. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de vos amis ici présent !

30 MINUTES PLUS TARD, POV KIM

Lorsque nous sortîmes du bureau du proviseur, je ne pus m'empêcher d'adresser un petit sourire d'excuse à Jared. Après tout, ce n'était pas –entièrement- ma faute si Jared avait été viré pendant une semaine, si ? Nous nous en sortions pas trop mal : une semaine de mise a pied pour les garçons et rien pour moi et Latyffa.

POV JARED

Ouille, ça allez encore saigner ce soir, à la maison. Mais je ne regrettais pas de m'être battu avec Quil, rien qu'au petit sourire d'excuse que m'avait lancé Kim. Elle avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Il faisait lourd, ses yeux tiraient vers le gris. Splendide… Et si j'essayais de l'embrasser ? Elle ferait quoi ? Pris d'un soudaine bouffée de courage qui devait se trouvait au paravant au fond de mes chaussettes (_NDA : dédicace à ma Sassou préférée _ ), j'attrapais le bras de Kim et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle répond à mon baiser, juste avant de m'envoyer une baffe sur la joue.

Je m'écarte, sonnée par la force de la gifle.

-T'est malade, ou quoi ? Ca va pas, de me gifler comme ça ?

POV KIM

-Moi, je suis malade ? MOI ? Tu vas pas bien, non ? Ne me touche plus, espèce d'obsédé !

Bon, j'avoue que j'y étais PEUT ÊTRE allée un peu fort, mais quand même ! Ca ne se fait pas d'embrasser les gens comme ça, zut ! En plus, je n'en avais même pas envie ! Ca n'aide pas !

Le reste de la journée se termina sans anicroches, Jared ayant l'air ailleurs. Enfin un peu de tranquillité !

LE LENDEMAIN, POV JARED

J'avais décidé de la draguer à mort. Jusqu'à présent, aucune fille n'avait résisté à Jared-beau-gosse, et elle n'allez pas faire exception à la régle, foi de Jared Villas !

J'arrivais avant Kim et décidais de l'attendre devant son casier. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tôt, avec l'air d'être d'humeur massacrante.

-Toi, me prévint-elle avec l'air de vouloir commettre un meurtre dans un futur proche, ne me cherche pas, ce n'est pas du tout le moment !

-J'ai rien dit !

Elle me jeta un regard circonspect :

-Tu t'es coiffé avec quoi ? Une mine anti-personnel ?

- T'aimes pas ?

-Ca fait…..Zarb.

Je sentis une pointe de déception s'insinuait dans mon cœur, moi qui pensais lui plaire, c'était raté !

-je peux t'accompagner ?

-M'accompagner ? Ou ça ?

-ben, en cours !

-Non, merci, je suis suffisamment énervée comme ça !

- Promis, je ne te parle pas !

-Bon, si tu veux, alors !

POV KIM

Après avoir pris les livres dont j'avais besoin, je me dirigeais vers la salle de cours. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil a Jared, chose que je n'aurais pas du faire, mon cœur ayant raté un battement : il avait un Tshirt blanc qui ne masquer en rien ses muscles, et un jeans. Bref, la simplicité. Sauf ses cheveux, qui, en eux même, gâchés tout.

J'entrais dans la classe et allais m'assoir à ma place habituelle, à côté de Latyffa, qui n'était pas encore arrivée.

-Je peux ?

Je jetais un regard assassin à Jared :

-Nan, y a Latyffa. Et ne crois pas que simplement parce que monsieur joue de son physique, je vais oublier deux mois d'insultes !

- C'est bon, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

-Faux ! Tu ne m'as rien dit du tout !

-Ben maintenant, c'est fait !

-Pitoyable.

Pourquoi est ce que j'avais cette espèce de brûlure au niveau du cœur qui m'empêchais de respirer correctement ? Affaire à tirer au clair !

**Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, et , j'espére, aussi bien ( : ! Laissez vos reviews : D**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir : D Dans ce chapitre un Pov de Kim, et un de Jared. Bonne lecture : )**

1 SEMAINE PLUS TARD,POV JARED

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me sentis libéré d'un poids immense : j'avais du passer toute la journée à regarder cet abruti de Marc O'Neil draguer MA Kim. Mais, heureusement pour lui –je dis heureusement parce que si Kim n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle avait fait, il serait a présent dans un fauteuil roulant-, Kim avait explosé a l'avant dernier cours. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle m'avait impressionné : cinq heures sans rien dire, chapeau bas ! Mais elle avait vraiment explosé à la dernière heure : elle avait crié à O'neil d'aller se faire empapaouter –je n'avais jamais cru que ce verbe existé, mais bon !- parce que même s'il restait le seul homme sur Terre, jamais elle ne sortirait avec lui.

J'avoue que je ne connaissais pas Kimy sous se jour là. Mais elle me plaisait d'autant plus.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de cours, je décidé de traîner un peu avant de rentrer chez moi. Je sortis du Lycée et parti vers la plage.

J'avoue que je fus légèrement –légèrement étant un doux euphémisme- surpris de voir Kim, assise contre un gros rocher, ses genoux repliés contre elle. Je m'approchais et constatais qu'elle avait des traces brillantes sur les joues, comme si elle avait pleuré.

-Va-t-en. Jared, s'il te plait, va-t-en…..

-C'est hors de question. J'vais pas te laisser là, en larmes, avec l'orage qui se prépare !

Elle eu un rire sans joie. Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés.

- Qu'est que tu as ?

-Rien, tout va bien, le soleil chante, les oiseaux brillent.

Je ris doucement et elle fit de même, visiblement consciente de ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Non, sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te le dire ?

-Humm….Si tu ne me le dit pas, je t'harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que tu craque.

Elle eu un petit sourire sans joie. Je déglutis péniblement : comment pouvait-on être si belle, et s'en sans rendre compte, en plus ?

-Je ne te dirais rien parce que ça ne te regarde pas, point final.

Je soupirais en la voyant se lever et se dirigeait vers sa maison, qui se trouvait à quelque centaine de mètres.

Quant à moi, je rentrais chez moi, avec des questions plein la tête.

POV KIM

Le lendemain matin, je me levais du pied gauche : j'avais très mal dormi, et j'étais tombé de mon lit 3 fois dans la nuit. Bref, il ne fallait que les autres –par les autres, je désignais Jared, Jaynie et toute leur clique- me cherche. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable qui clignotait : un texto.

« Salut ma chérie. Je ne viendrais pas en cours jusqu'à lundi prochain, j'ai des problèmes familiaux. Je te tiens au courant. Bisous.. »

Un texto de Latyffa . Bizarre, d'habitude, elle m'appelait, au lieu d'envoyer un texto, sous le prétexte que pour écrire un texto, il fallait avoir du temps devant soi, ce qu'elle n'avait pas ! Mes fesses, oui ! A mon avis, c'est juste qu'elle était infichu d'envoyer un texto à qui que se soit ! Enfin, bref. Je me douchais et m'habillais en vitesse : chemise noire, short noir et débardeur blanc. Je me maquillais légèrement : un trait de crayon noir, ombre à paupière ivoire et correcteur.

Je descendais et me servait mon jus de fruit spécial vampire. Je vidais le verre d'un trait et me dirigeais vers le lycée (_NDA : ne suivez pas l'exemple de Kim, faut déjeuner le matin P)_. J'entrais directement, sans adresser un regard à qui que se soit, et entrais dans la salle de cours. Je m'asseyais à ma place et sortais mon portable : un texto. Je l'ouvrais et soupirais bruyamment: Jared avait eu mon numéro. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin où, si vous voulez mon avis !

A l'instant présent, j'hésitais entre : désintégrer Embry –je n'en avais pas les moyens, mais c'était quand même vachement tentant !-, changer de numéro A SES FRAIS- très tentant également et beaucoup plus réalisable que l'option une-, et l'engueulais devant toute la classe-a éviter, car lorsque je crie, ma voix monte dans les aigus !.

Soudain, Jared entra dans la salle et, s'approchant de moi, lança :

-Salut, beauté !

Je me levais, et me plantant devant lui, crié :

-Fiche moi la paix ! Quel mot tu ne comprends pas, dans cette phrase ?

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que TOI tu ne comprennes pas la chance que tu as qu'un mec comme MOI s'intéresse a toi, pauvre petite souris de laboratoire !

POV JARED

Dés que j'eu lâchais cette phrase incendiaire, je la regrettais. Je la regrettais rien qu'a la douleur que reflétait les yeux gris bleu de Kim. Ma Kim. Celle que j'avais fait souffrir. Alors qu'elle ne m'avait –presque- rien fait. Je la vis vaguement saisir son sac, et se dirigeais vers la porte de la salle. Lorsqu'elle fut dans l'embrasure de la porte, je m'avançais vers elle, et, l'attrapant par le bras, murmurais :

-Pardon, je ne le pensais pas.

- Lâche-moi, Villas. Fiche moi la paix et lâche-moi !

Je vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et je m'insultais mentalement. J'avais relâché ma prise sur son bras et elle en profita pour se dégageais. Et partir.

**Voila le 10****e**** chapitre : ) J'espére qu'il vous a plu. Et oui, certains effet de l'imprégnation se commencent à se faire sentir ) ! A la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas la petite bulle Reviews : D**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hello ! Me revoilà de nouveau ! Vous ne croyez pas vous être débarrassé de moi si facilement, si ? ) Bref, voici le chapitre number 11, qui va être beaucoup plus sombre que le précédent ! Dans se chapitre, un Pov de Kim, un de Latyffa et un de Jared ! Bonne lecture !**

POV KIM

Je courais. Où, je n'en savais rien. Mais je courais. Je voulais juste m'éloigner le plus possible de Jared, et de toute sa clique ! Je jetais mon sac sur le sol et continuer ma course. Je ne voulais pas y retourner, jamais. Plutôt mourir…..

Mourir ? Je m'arrêtais brusquement. Cela me donnait une idée…..J'étais à quelques minutes à pied des falaises. Et je pense que je ne manquerais à personne. Peut être Latyffa. C'est pour cela que je me saisis de mon portable et lui envoyer un message audio. Une fois mon message envoyé, je raccrochais et reprenais ma course, en direction des falaises cette fois. Une fois là bas, je m'agenouiller au bord du vide, l'esprit étrangement calme.

POV LATYFFA

Mes parents étant en instance de divorce, ils m'avaient demandé de les accompagner à Seattle, ville où devait être rendu le jugement.

J'étais dans le bureau du juge lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. J'adressais une grimace au regard courroucé que me jetèrent mes parents et sortis, sous l'œil critique et scandalisé du juge.

Je décrocher et tombé sur un message audio de Kim.

« Salut, Laty. Juste pour te dire que je pars de l'autre côté. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais n'en parle à personne. S'il te plait. Je sais que c'est lâche de ma part. Mais je ne veux pas craquer. Pas devant _lui_. Si mes parents te posent des questions, réponds-leur que j'ai fugué. Et que je ne reviendrais jamais. Bisous, miss Teigneuse. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Embry. Et j'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour. »

Je sentis les larmes affluer. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça, pas à moi ! Je composais frénétiquement le numéro d'Embry :

-Allô ?

-Embry, c'est Latyffa. Où est Kim ?

-J'en sais rien, elle est partie en trombe du cours de sciences et on l'a toujours pas revue.

-Oh non.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Elle m'a envoyé un message audio. Dans lequel elle dit que…..Qu'elle va faire une bêtise.

-Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !

-Essaie de la retrouver, s'il te plait. Moi, je suis coincée à Seattle. Mais je vais faire en sorte de rentrer se soir.

-D'accord. J'vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Bisous.

Je raccrochais et fondis en larmes.

POV JARED

Je vis rien qu'a la tête d'Embry que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait le visage grave et me jetais toujours des regards mal a l'aise. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se précipita dehors, moi sur ses talons.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Kim va faire une connerie. Latyffa m'appeler juste avant le cours de maths.

Dés qu'il eu prononcé ces mots, je sentie l'affolement prendre le pas sur l'incompréhension. Tout ça, c'était de ma faute.

-Et vous savez où elle est ?

-Non, justement, il faut qu'on la trouve, et vite.

Nous sortîmes du lycée et nous transformâmes.

_Je m'occupe des falaises. Embry, occupe toi de l'ouest de la forêt, Seth, toi de l'Est et Quil, du nord. C'est partit !_

_Tu sais, que tu ferais un parfait Alpha ?_

_Seth, la ferme !_

Je me dirigeais en quatrième vitesse vers les falaises et vit Kim. Qui venait de se précipitait dans le vide. Je redevenais humain et plonger à sa suite. Je l'attrapais par la taille et faisait en sorte que je touche le premier l'eau, car grâce à ma nature de loup garou, l'impact était quasiment inexistant

J'émergeais de l'eau, Kim toujours dans mes bras. Elle me jeta un regard et tenta de s'extraire de mes bras. Je la retint de toutes mes forces, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'elle ferait si je la lâchais.

-Jared, pour l'amour du ciel, lâche moi !

-Même pas en rêve ! Les souris ça ne sait pas nager donc c'est hors de question.

Elle n'eu pas le loisir de me répondre, dans la mesure où elle venait de tomber dans les pommes. Youpiii !

Une fois sur le rivage, je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais chez Emily et Sam, leur maison étant plus proche que la mienne.

**Voili voilou ! J'espére que vous avez eu un peu peur pour Kim, quand même. Enfin, bref, je compte sur vous pour laisser un reviews que ça vous ai plus ou non ( : !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hello les gens ! Je suis de retour après presque 2 mois de camping. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai concocté un chapitre plus long et plus touffu que les autres.**

**Dans ce chapitre, POV de Kim, Jared, et Emily.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**POV EMILY**

J'étais en train de pester contre le four qui venait de me lâcher en pleine cuisson de beignets au bacon lorsque j'entendis des pas dans l'entrée. Etonnée, je sortis de la cuisine et vis Jared, qui tenait dans les bras une Kim inconsciente, dont les habits dégoulinaient d'eau.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Elle a voulu nous imiter, railla Jared.

-Oh, non. Amène-la là haut, je préviens Sam.

POV JARED

J'emmenais Kim à l'étage et la posais sur le lit. Elle avait presque l'air de dormir, ses beaux cheveux noirs formant comme une auréole autour de son si petit visage. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Bon, certes, je vous accorde qu'elle n'était pas très fute-fute pour un ange, mais bon, tout s'apprends. Je m'accroupissais à côté du lit et posais mes lèvres sur sa joue froide comme de la glace.

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et m'écartais de Kim. Je vis Sam entrait dans la pièce et jetais un coup d'œil a Kim.

-Appelle Carlisle.

Tiens, à présent il appelait la sangsue par son prénom ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. Je descendis et composais le numéro des sangsues.

Sonnerie. Deuxième sonnerie. Troisième. Purée, décrochez ! Quatrième.

-Allo ?

-Bonjour, est ce que Carlisle est la ?

-Oui, je vous le passe.

-Carlisle Cullen, j'écoute.

-Bonjour, Carlisle, c'est Jared. Sam voudrait que vous passiez. Une de nos imprégnations a eu…..un souci.

-Quel genre de souci, Jared ?

Alors que j'allais répondre, je sentis une main me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retournais et vis Sam, qui me faisait signe de lui donner le combiné, ce que je fis avec soulagement.

Je remontais et vis que malheureusement, Kim ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Je m'asseyais au bord du lit et ne put m'empêchait de penser que tout ceci c'était ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû redevenir « l'ancien Jared ».

M'enfin, faut avouer qu'elle m'avait un peu poussé a bout, quand même ! Disons qu'elle m'avait aidé. A faire une connerie, mais elle m'avait aidé.

Je passais les jours suivant à vivre tel un zombie, persuadée que tout ceci était de ma faute. Je passais la totalité de mon temps libre chez Sam. Mes parents ne trouver rien à y redire, dans la mesure où je m'étais mis à travailler « sérieusement » et que j'avais arrêté de faire le con.

J'allais en cours, je rentrais de cours, je faisais mes devoirs –chose nouvelle pour moi, je vous l'accorde-, et le reste du temps, je veillais Kim. Cela faisais huit jours qu'elle était dans le coma*. Elle était toujours chez Sam, j'avais appris que la mère de Kim avait gardée Emily étant plus jeune et qu'elles étaient restées en très bon terme, car comme les parents travaillé tous les deux –sa mère était journaliste et son père avocat-, ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper d'elle. J'avoue que ça m'avait choqué, mais après j'avais compris : Kim n'était pas leur fille biologique. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure : elle avait la peau très pâle, au contraire de sa mère qui l'avait hâlée, elle était tout petite –ben quoi, c'est vrai que un mètre soixante quatre, c'est pas énorme ! – alors que ses parents frôlaient les deux mètres –bon, d'accord, j'exagère peut être un peu. Disons les un mètre quatre vingt dix. Vous voulez d'autres points contraires ? Pas de soucis ! Elle était très avare de paroles, au contraire de sa mère, qui m'avait filé une migraine pas possible rien qu'en une demi-heure.

En plus, pour ne rien amélioré, Jaynie passait tous les jours, sous prétexte de « voir sa sœur » et ses visites rendaient chaque fois l'atmosphère un peu moins vivable.

Par contre, pour ce qui était de Latyffa et Embry, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde, si l'on mettait de côté l'état préoccupant de Kim : ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux, et visiblement, enfin, ça, c'était mon point de vue, Embry ressentait un peu plus que de l'amour pour Latyffa, mais bon !

J'étais en train de lire « Hamlet » lorsque j'entendis plus que je ne vis Kim se réveillais. Je jetais ce satané bouquin et me précipitais vers le lit.

Kim avait l'air à moitié shootée, à moitié réveillé –remarquez, passez huit jours dans le coma et on verra dans quel état vous serez au réveil !.

Lorsqu'elle capta enfin mon regard, je ne pu empêchait une bouffée de joie teintée d'un peu d'agacement de montée dans ma gorge : elle avait toujours les mêmes yeux verts, avec la même pointe de défi que pendant nos joutes verbales. Elle ne compté donc jamais s'en débarrassait ?

-Je suis où, là ? Je te préviens, Villas, que si c'est encore un plan tordu que ton esprit tout aussi tordu à manigancé, ça va barder !

-Heeeeep ! Minute papillon ! M'écriais-je en plaçant ma main devant sa bouche. C'est pas moi qui t'es balancé du haut d'une falaise ! Tu l'as fait toute seule comme une grande, à ce que je sache !

Elle me lança un regard que je qualifierais de meurtrier car je ne connait de qualificatif pour un regard que vous lance quelqu'un qui visiblement, vous tuerais volontiers après vous avoir découpé en morceau et vous avoir fait subir tout sortes de tortures très très très variées et si possible très douloureuses.

-Je suis où, donc ? Car tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

-T'es chez…..Des amis à moi.

-_Des amis _? Ca veut dire quoi, ça, des _amis _?

-C'est des gens chez qui je passe le plus clair de mon temps.

-Quand tu n'es pas occuper à draguer ou à refourguer quelques produits illicites à de jeunes innocents.

J'avoue que l'accusation me fit un peu mal mais quand je vis le sourire malicieux qu'elle affichait, je me mis moi-même à sourire.

-Illicites ? Non, disons plutôt légal mais très peu conseiller !

-Légaux. On des produits légaux, et non pas légal. Et je doute que les produits que toi et tes amis utilisaient pour vous la jouer bodybuilding soient vraiment légaux, je me trompe ?

POV KIM

Dés que j'eu lâché cette phrase, je le vis gêné, comme si le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. Je décidais donc de changer de sujet :

-Je suis resté dans le coma combien de temps ?

-Huit jours.

Je tournais la tête vers la porte, d'où provenait la voix. C'était celle d'une jeune fille qui aurait était magnifique si seulement une moitié de son visage n'avait pas porté les marques d'une agression.

-Je m'appelle Emily. Ta mère m'a gardé quand je n'étais encore qu'une toute petite fille.

-C'est vous la petite qui avait voulu faire un gâteau aux prunes sauf que vous aviez oubliez de les dénoyauté ?

Elle éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

-Oui, c'est moi. Je m'en souviens encore : mes parents qui avaient absolument tenu à y gouter, s'étaient chacun cassés deux dents.

-Au fait ! Je t'ai pris tes devoirs et tes leçons, et je les ai recopiées dans tes cahiers. J'espère que tu arriveras à me relire !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Quand tu sauras tout ce que j'ai déchiffré comme écriture patte de mouche, tu serais impressionné !

- Franchement, si tu arrive à relire Jared, ça tient du miracle !

-C'est ma fête, visiblement !

-Non, si c'était vraiment ta fête, je peux te garantir que tu serais en train de bouder au fin fond du Canada !

Je le vit hausser les épaules avec cette petite moue que je trouvais si mignonne. Mignonne ? UNE SECONDE ! STOP ! Rembobiner-moi tout ça ! Depuis quand trouvais –je cette moue si _mignonne _? Autant dire de suite que je trouvais Jared mignon ! Kim, ma vieille, surveille toi, ressaisit-toi, enfin, fait quelques chose, quoi !

-J'ai prévenu Latyffa et Embry que tu t'étais réveillé. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

En effet, j'entendis du bruit au rez-de-chaussée et peu de temps après, je vis Latyffa arrivait. Elle se jeta dans mes bras en riant –enfin, je crois- et, de suite après, me fit la morale :

-Mais franchement, qu'est ce qui t'as prit de sauter de cette falaise ? J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse ! Qu'est ce qu'as, dans la tête ? De la marmelade ? Je penche plutôt pour de l'inconscience pur et dur ! Et franchement, si c'était pour me faire des frayeurs pareilles, je…

-Kim c'est réveillée, elle est en super santé, donc zen et relax.

-_Relax_ ? Kim vient de faire une tentative de suicide et est restée dans le coma 8 jours et tu voudrais que je sois _relax_ ? Mais tu vas pas bien, non ?

-Oh, on se calme les gens !

Ils me jetèrent un regard énervés mais cessèrent tout de même leur dispute.

-Quand est ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

-Oh, normalement, d'ici un ou deux jours, tu devrais être guérie.

Je tournais la tête vers la porte. Dans l'embrasure de celle-ci ce tenait un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'année, une mallette de médecin à la main.

-Enfin, je dit ça, mais il faut que tu passe un examen complet pour en être sur. Au fait, je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, je suis médecin, dit-il en me tendant une main que je juger amicale.

- Kim Couriz. Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Je sais, sourit-il, Jared m'a parler de toi.

Je coulais un regard vers celui-ci et me promit de lui demander des explications. Une fois l'examen terminé, je demandais son avis au médecin Cullen :

-A mon avis, tu devrais pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui.

-Merci docteur ! Dis-je en me levant. Le problème, c'est que je me lever trop vite et que je failli tomber par terre. Je dit failli car Jared me rattrapa a temps et je rassit sur le lit.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il

-Jared, cesse donc de me prendre pour une poupée de porcelaine, veut tu !

Il me lança un regard peiné mais ne releva pas.

-Kim, si jamais tu as encore des étourdissement ou des migraines, repose toi pendant quelques jours, veut tu ?

-Très bien docteur !

-bon, et bien moi, je vous laisse. Dit le docteur Cullen en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Je vais essayer de rentrer à la maison, dis-je en me levant avec précaution.

-Attends je vais t'accompagner.

Après avoir remercié Emily, Jared, qui avait emprunté le pick-up à son père, me déposa devant chez moi.

-Merci.

-De rien. Tu veux que je t'aide à porter tes affaires ?

-Euh, oui, si tu veux….

Une fois toutes mes affaires rangées, je raccompagner Jared à la porte.

-Bon, ben salut. A demain.

-Eppp ! Tu ne pense pas que de t'avoir aidé a trimballer tes sacs méritent une petite récompense ?

J'haussais un sourcil dubitatif :

-Quel genre de récompense ?

- Un rendez-vous. En ami.

-_Amis_ ? Parce qu'on est amis ?

-Ou alors pour me remerciais de t'avoir sauver de la noyade, comme tu veux !

Purée, il était malin pour un crapaud ! Je soupirais :

-Bon, d'accord, vas pour un rendez-vous en tant que remercîment.

-Disons, demain soir au restaurant de la réserve ? Je passe te prendre a 19h.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le pick up et partit, klaxonnant lorsqu'il passa devant la maison.

A cet instant précis, une seule pensée me vint a l'esprit :

_Kimy, ma chérie, tu est dans la merde !_

**Bon, j'espére que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, le rendez vous de Kim et Jared. Laissez des reviews :D**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hey ! J'ai repris il y un mois et entre les devoirs, les contrôles et les recherches pour mon stage, j'ai un peu laissé tombais ma fic, mais maintenant, je suis de retour ! Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :D**

POV KIM

-Et il t'a invité à diner ?

-Oui et non.

Latyffa haussa un sourcil :

-Oui et non ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Ca veut dire que je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui suis sensée avoir invité l'autre.

Elle lâcha un soupir retentissant :

-Kimy, tu es vraiment désespérante.

-Peut être, mais c'est pas moi dont le bisounours personnel vient de débarquer.

Elle se retourna et avisa Embry, qui était en grande conversation avec Seth, Jacob et Paul.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique avec ces idiots ? murmura-telle.

-Aucune idée, haussais-je les épaule. Tu veux aller voir ?

-Non, il fait bien ce qu'il veut après tout !

-Laty, t'es sur que ….

-Oui. Allez viens, on va être en retard, murmura-t-elle.

Je jetais un regard a la bande d'idiots qui riaient gras et me décidait finalement à suivre Latyffa, mes joues rouges de colère.

Lorsque nous fûmes installées, Embry entra, suivit de Jared. Il ne fallait pas que je le regarde, où j'allais commettre l'irréparable, et on parlerait de lui au passé.

-Hey, princesse.

-Embry, laisse-moi.

-Hein ? Mais que…

-Reste donc avec tes copains, si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Je….Non ! Je veux rester avec toi, moi ! lança-t-il, visiblement étonné.

-Ben prouve le !

Embry fit volte face et partie s'avoir a sa place, au fond de la salle. Je jetais un regard à Latyffa et vis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, comme si elle avait fait une connerie. Je me promis d'aller m'expliquer avec Embry dés la fin du cours.

Lorsque ce…truc –je ne pouvais décidément pas appeler cela un cours- fus terminé je rangeais mes affaires et sortais de la salle de cours, en attendant Embry.

-Embry ! Faut que je te parle !

-Quoi ?

Je fus impressionné par la tristesse que reflétaient ses yeux : on aurait dit deux abimes de souffrance.

-Je sais que tu dois en vouloir à Latyffa, mais essaye de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de se qu'elle t'a dit tout à l'heure : ses parents viennent de divorcer et sa mère risque de retourner vivre à New York. Et comme il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'elle la suive …..

-Tu te fous de moi, là ?

-J'en ai l'air ?

-Punaise, mais c'est pas possible ! Et tu me dis ça que maintenant, toi !

-Oh, he, mollo, mister good deal! Si c'est pour me faire agresser, je te tiendrais plus au courant de rien, moi !

- Désolé. C'est juste que je….

- Dis-moi que tu l'aime vraiment et je te jure que je te dégobille dessus !

-Mais pourtant, c'est vrai….

-Et voila, le vieux coup ringard du « je l'aime plus que tout » ! Franchement, je serais toi, je ferais décongeler mon originalité !

-Si tu savais tout ça, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

-Tss, mon pauvre petit Embry, tu crois vraiment que je n'avais que ça à faire ?

-Ben, oui !

-Bon, j'adorerais continuais cette conversation philosophique avec toi, mais j'ai un cours, moi. Donc, a plus !

Je me dirigeais vers mon cours suivant : histoire. Je vis que Latyffa ne m'avait pas attendue et me promit d'avoir une conversation avec elle a la fin du cours.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle et attendait que Mr Barner arrive.

Soudain, quelqu'un me mis les mains devant les yeux et me lança un retentissant « c'est qui ? ».

-Jaynie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Oh, j'avais envie de voir comment étais ta classe.

-Arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

A cet instant, Jared entra dans la salle et Jaynie se jeta dans ses bras, plaquant un gros baiser sur ses lèvres. Jared, sur le coup de la surprise, ne réagis pas. Je détournais les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un malaise s'était installé dans mon cœur.

Visiblement, Jared sembla s'en rendre compte car il se débarrassa de la ventouse qui lui mangeait à moitié la bouche et se dirigea vers moi.

-Kim, attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre, Jared ! Fais ce que tu veux.

Après avoir pris soin d'éviter son regard, j'allais m'assoir à côté de Latyffa et passais le cours à ressasser la nouvelle : Jared était de nouveau avec Jaynie.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je jetais mes affaires dans mon sac et suivait Latyffa dans le couloir. Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un commun accord vers les toilettes. Je balançais mon sac contre le mur et m'effondrais par terre, ne ressentant rien d'autre qu'un vide immense a l'endroit où se trouvais normalement mon cœur.

Quand, à ma grande surprise, Latyffa sortie une cigarette de son sac et après l'avoir allumée, me la proposa, je lui suis d'une gratitude infini.

Je me saisis de l'objet maléfique, le portais à mes lèvres et inspirais. Au début, la fumée me piqua les poumons et me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, puis cela laissa place à une sensation indescriptible.

-Et tu compte faire quoi pour le rendez vous de ce soir ?

-Je vais y aller. Et lui en faire tellement baver qu'il ne va rien comprendre !

-T'es sure de ton coup ?

-Tout à fait. J'vais m'habiller comme cette catin de Jaynie et on verra bien sa réaction !

Latyffa éclata de rire à ma déclaration :

-Et s'il ne réagit pas comme prévu ?

-J'ai toujours une bombe lacrymo sur moi, haussais-je les épaules en lui tendant la cigarette.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, ma _chère _sœur.

Jaynie venait d'entrer, suivit par Leah, Brittany et Clara. Je me levais et me préparais à la confrontation, qui semblait à ce stade, inévitable.

Depuis toute petite, Jaynie et moi nous livrions à des joutes verbales qui faisait peut être plus mal que des coups physiques et qui laissaient des cicatrices parfois indélébiles.

-Tu devrais faire gaffe : fumer assise par terre contre un mur, c'est commencer à ressembler a une SDF !

-Peut que c'est _commencer, _mais moins au moins, je ne suis pas _devenue_ une catin !

Ses yeux sur maquillés se plissèrent sous l'effet de la contrariété.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire en sorte que tout le lycée soit au courant de ta tentative de suicide ?

-Et toi, tu es sûre de vouloir faire en sorte que tout le monde sache pourquoi on a déménagé ici ?

-Tu n'oseras pas !

-Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Rien que pour toutes les fois où toi et ta clique m'avait emmerdé à Louisville, je ne devrais avoir aucune scrupules à tout déballer ! Mais c'est ça qui fait que nous sommes différentes : tu fais du mal aux gens _intentionnellement_. Moi pas.

Vexée comme un pou, elle fit volte face et sortie des toilettes, le visage en feu.

-Waouh. Ca secoue, vos enguelades, dis donc !

-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu !

-On sèche le prochain cours ?

Après avoir fumé et briser un de mes –innombrables- principes, je me sentais pleine d'une énergie nouvelle.

-Ok. On va chez moi et on cherche une tenue pour ce soir. Ca marche ?

-Nickel !

Nous sortîmes des toilettes et passâmes devant Embry et Jared. Latyffa alla embrassais Embry. Jared me jeta un regard peiné, voyant que je l'ignorais royalement.

-Au fait, Jared le rendez vous tient toujours ?

Il parut surpris que je lui adresse la parole après l'avoir ignoré, mais répondit tout de même :

-Oui, bien sur. On….On fait comme s'était prévu ?

-Très bien !

Sur ce, je fis volte face et rejoignis Latyffa à la sortie du lycée.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez moi, nous ne dîmes mots. C'était ça qui étais super avec Latyffa. On n'avait pas besoin de parler tout le temps.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je vidais mon armoire par terre.

Après plusieurs heures passées à farfouiller dans le tas que former mes vêtements, nous avions trouvé la tenue idéale : une pare de leggins irisés, une mini jupe en jean déchirés qui m'arrivé à mi cuisse (dont j'ignorais l'existence, je tiens à le signaler !), un t-shirt noir très décolleté zébré de rouge, une veste en cuir et une paire de bottine à talons. Le maquillage et la coiffure firent le reste.

Lorsque Jared sonna sur les coups de 19 heures, ce fut Latyffa qui alla ouvrir. J'avais perdu mon sac et je devais le prendre pour le rendez vous.

J'entendais des brides de conversations depuis l'étage. Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon sac. Soudain, je vis un bout de queue noire et rousse dépassais de sous mon lit. Kawak, mon chaton de deux mois, avait un don inné pour retrouver les objets perdus. Et cette fois ci n'échappa pas à la règle : il tenait entre ses dents mon petit sac noir clouté.

Après une caresse, je descendis en quatrième vitesse et montai dans la voiture de Jared après avoir embrassé Latyffa.

Durant tout le trajet, il régna dans l'habitacle un silence oppressant, mais je ne fis rien pour y remédier, au contraire, même.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le restaurant, il descendit le premier et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Bon, visiblement, il voulait se la jouer romantique. Mais je ne mangeais pas de ce pain-là, moi. Je descendis sur un hochement sec de la tête. Il rit doucement et me suivit vers le restaurant.

J'entrais dans ce dernier et laisser Jared passait devant. Il se dirigea d'entrée de jeu vers une table au fond. Je le suivais, bien que mon scepticisme fût à son comble.

Après que le serveur fut venu prendre nos commandes, il décida de briser le silence :

-Pourquoi toi et ta sœur avait déménagé ?

-Ca, c'est une chose que je ne dit qu'aux gens en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance.

Il semblait ennuyé par ma réponse :

-ce n'est pas mon cas ?

-pas encore.

- Tu es obligé de répondre uniquement par énigme ?

-C'est tellement plus amusant, souriais-je, sarcastique.

-Ca dépend pour qui, marmonna-t-il.

J'haussais les épaules, attendant qu'il relance la conversation.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire, si je ne m'abuse !

-Non, sérieusement.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu à eu l'air blesser lorsque Jaynie m'as embrassé.

J'arrêtais de sirotais mon cocktail de fruit et le regardais avec stupeur.

-Moi ? L'air blessé ? J'aurais plutôt dit dégouter, vois-tu !

-Pas de ça entre nous, tu veux, dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Avec l'éclairage du restaurant, ses yeux marron semblaient noirs. Je retenais un frisson et décidé d'entrer dans son jeu. Je m'avançais de façon à ce que mon décolleté soit bien visible et répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

-Tu ignore beaucoup de chose sur moi, Jared. Mais pas que mes yeux ne sont pas au niveau de ma poitrine.

POV JARED

Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça alors qu'elle portait un décolleté qui lui arriver à mi ventre ? Franchement ? Néanmoins, je remontais mes yeux au niveau de ses pupilles vertes grises.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu compte faire pour me convaincre de te dire pourquoi nous avons déménagé ?

- Te persuadé que je suis l'homme qu'il te faut.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Puis, sans transitions, elle reprit son masque de froideur, ses mèches rebelles lui tombant dans les yeux. Ca lui donnait un petit côté rebelle que j'ai d'autant plus.

Elle remercia le serveur du bout des lèvres lorsque celui-ci déposa son plat devant elle. Elle ne desserra pas les dents de tout le repas.

Lorsque je la déposais devant chez elle après le repas, elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Pas de promesse.

Elle fit volte face et rentra chez elle, claquant la porte au passage. Quant à moi, je rentrais chez moi sur un petit nuage….

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Moi, je ne suis pas franchement satisfaite du rendez vous de nos deux tourtereaux. Mais bon ! Please, ****REVIEWS**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Eh non, je ne vous oublies pas ! C'est juste qu'avec les devoirs que nous donnent les profs, je n'ai plus de temps pour rien faire, mais promis, je vais essayer de poster plus souvent ( :**

**POV KIM**

_Je ne l'aime __PPASS__ ! _

_Bien sur ! C'est pour ça que depuis hier, tu a un sourire débile collé sur le visage et que tu dessine des J entourés d'un cœur ?_

Je fermais mon agenda d'un coup la sonnerie retentit, je rangeais mes affaires et suivit Latyffa dans la cour, où les garçons étaient sensés nous attendre.

Je posais plus ou moins délicatement mon sac par terre et m'asseyais dessus, les jambes serrées contre moi, dans l'espoir de me réchauffer. De petits flocons voletaient, signe précurseurs qu'une averse de neige se préparait.

-Où est ce qu'ils sont encore passés, ces deux la ?

J'haussais les épaules en signe d'ignorance :

-Je sais pas et je ne suis même pas sur de vouloir savoir.

-Salut !

Je me retournais et vit Jared et Embry se dirigeaient vers nous. Je fis mine de regarder ma montre :

-C'est à cette heure si qu'on arrive, les bulldozers ?

-Oh, toi, la crevette, je te conseille de pas trop la ramené parce que ce que quand vous avez sport, vaux mieux pas être presser !

-Ca n'a rien à voir, je te signale que nous, en tant que filles, nous ne pouvons pas puez la transpiration pendant toute une journée.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que sinon, on tombe dans les patates !

-On dit les pommes, Kim.

-Pommes ou patates, c'est pareil !

POV JARED

Je levai les yeux au ciel, soupirant suffisamment fort pour que Kim l'entende. Elle me tira la langue, tentant toujours de se réchauffer.

-T'as froid ?

-Non, non, je fais juste ça pour le fun ! A ton avis ?

-Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

Elle me jette un regard suspicieux

-Oh, mais t'inquiète, je vais pas te bouffer !

-Avec toi, je me méfie, vois tu ! Parce que quelqu'un qui bouffe 8 hamburgers, 5 maxi coca, 4 Mc Flurry et 12 petites salades, j'ai tendance à m'en méfier, vois tu ?

_-_ Pauvre petite chose, t'a peur que du grand méchant loup?

Embry se toussota, ce qui passa inaperçu pour les filles, mais pas pour moi. Et merde.

-Gna gna gna !

Soudain la cloche retenti, faisant sursauter Latyffa et Kim.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on a, nous ? Ah, oui, histoire !

-Bon, ben a ce soir !

-Pourquoi, vous ne mangez pas avec nous ?

-Ben, en fait, c'est-à-dire qu'on a…

-rendez vous avec des potes !

-Ouais, voila, c'est ça.

Ca me mettait mal à l'aise de devoir mentir comme ça à Kim. C'est vrai, après tout, c'était tout de même mon « imprégné ».

Embry et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, tandis que les filles se rangés dans la cour. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez Sam, nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot, étant tout les deux perdus dans nos pensées.

-Salut les garçons !

-Bonjour Emily !

-Entrez, Sam ne devrais plus tarder, il est parti entraîner Seth et Jacob.

-Pas de soucis, on peu attendre !

Nous nous assirent à la table, sur laquelle reposais un plat de beignets au bacon. Embry tendit la main pour se servir. Emily, l'ayant vu, lui donna un coup de spatule sur la main :

-Attends tes frères, toi !

-Mais heu ! J'ai faim, moi !

-Pauvre petite chose, ricanais-je.

On entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et Sam, Seth et Jacob apparurent.

Notre alpha embrassa sa fiancée et vint s'assoir avec nous. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autre, jusqu'à ce que Sam aborde LE sujet : nos imprégnations

-Bon, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous de garder le secret, mais vous ne les connaissaient pas depuis assez longtemps pour les mettre au courant.

Je jetais un regard dehors : la neige avait redoublé. Sam avisa également la neige :

-Bon, je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, les gars.

Nous regagnâmes le lycée, où une bataille géante de boules de neige avait lieu : filles contre garçons. Et à ma grande surprise, Kim et Latyffa y participer. Activement, même.

Dés qu'elles nous virent, elles nous mitraillèrent de boules de neiges. Nous nous joignîmes aux garçons et mitraillèrent les filles. Malheureusement, elles reprirent l'avantage. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Embry et moi nous mîmes à courir vers les filles et leur sautèrent dessus, les faisant rouler dans la neige à notre suite.

POV KIM

Je me retrouvais coincée sous Jared, avec la désagréable impression de n'avoir aucun échappatoire. Il me considéra un moment.

-Bon, tu te lève ou qu…

Je ne pu terminer ma phrase car il me bâillonna de ses lèvres. Je tentais vainement de me débattre, puis laissais tomber. Jusqu'à ce que les paroles de Latyffa me reviennent en tête : ils craignent entre les jambes. Je relevais un coup mon genou, qui atterri directement dans ses parties intimes. Jared cessa aussitôt de m'embrassant, visiblement soufflé par la douleur que j'avais provoqué.

-Je croyais avoir été clair, la dernière fois : TU-NE-ME-TOUCHE-PAS ! Quel mot tu ne comprends pas la dedans ?

J'essuyer mes lèvres de mon poing et me dirigeais vers mon sac, suivit d'une Latyffa morte de rire.

-J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

-Moi, si, me rétorquât elle.

J'haussais les épaules et me dirigeais vers la maison. Ou une très, très mauvaise nouvelle m'attendait.

**Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, bien que ce soit court ( : **


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hey ! J'espére que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! Je voudrais m'excusais pour le temps que ce chapitre a mis à arriver. **

POV KIM

-Comment ça, je dois accompagner Jaynie chez grand mère ? Elle a voulue faire la belle, et ça lui ai retombée dessus ! Qu'elle assume, un peu!

Mes parents venaient de m'annoncer que je devais accompagné Jaynie chez nos grands parents, à Atlanta, car elle avait recommencé à faire des siennes.

-Écoute, ce sera seulement pour quelques jours, tenta ma mère.

-Certainement pas ! J'ai mes exam' à la fin de l'année, je te rappelle !

-C'est vrai que sur ce point, tu n'a pas tord.

-Bon. Donc, je vais pouvoir resté ?

-Je vais devoir en discuter avec ton père.

Note a moi même : toujours évoquer les notes pour parvenir à mes fins. Je montais dans ma chambre et me connectais sur MSN pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Laty. Qui n'étais pas connectée. Avec un soupir, je quittais l'ordi et me jetais sur mon lit; avec le petit espoir d'arriver à dormir. Mais un e-mail me fit me lever.

C'était un e-mail de Jared: « j'aurais pas du t'embrasser, mais bon. Si tu fais rien ce soir, j'aimerais t'inviter à une petite fête. Réponds moi vite. Salut »

Une petite fête ? Avec Jared ? Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Je lui répondis et appris que la fête avait lieu sur la plage, à 22 heures.

A l'heure dite, je sortis en douce de la maison et m'avancer jusqu'au carrefour, lieu de notre rendez vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jared arriva, suivit par Embry et Latyffa. Je n'étais pas au courant que ces deux là venaient aussi, mais ça rendrait la sortie moins pénible.

-Dis donc, Kim, tu nous a sorti le grand jeu, dis moi ? Sourit Latyffa en me faisant la bise.

Je rougit et lui tirais la langue.

-Mêle toi de ton amoureux, tu veux ?

Elle rit doucement et rejoins Embry, qui l'attendait patiemment. Ils avancèrent et furent bientôt à une dizaine de mètres devant Jared et moi.

-Je...Ecoute, j'aurais pas du t'embrasser tout à l'heure, je sais, mais ça a était plus fort que moi.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il aborde le sujet par lui même, puis finalement, j'haussais les épaules:

-C'est pas grave, je... J'aurais pas dû réagir si fort non plus mais bon...J'ai plus réagi par réflexe qu'autre chose.. Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

QUOI ? Une minute, comment ça se fait que je m'inquiète qu'il m'en veuille ? Appelez moi un médecin, je crois que je deviens folle !

-Non. Mais je pense que je t'en voudrais moins si tu accepter un truc.

-Quoi ?

-Promet moi d'agir selon ce que tu pense, et non pas comment les gens attendent que tu réagissent.

-Hein hein. Monsieur a de l'humour. Parce que j'agirais bien comme bon me sembleras !

Jared secoua doucement la tête en lâchant un soupir. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes face à la plage, que nous devions rejoindre via un petit sentier escarpé. Latyffa commença à descendre la première, aidée par Embry qui avait visiblement plus d'expérience dans ce domaine que les deux filles incultes en la matière que nous étions.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à bon port. Après que les garçons nous ais présenter -j'avais vu Emily et Sam- nous nous essayâmes sur un tronc d'arbre. En face de nous se tenait Jacob Black et une jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux long cheveux bruns.

Je ne saisit que quelques mots de leur conversation. « imprégnation de Jared, voisine, attention à elle... » ainsi que mon prénom.

Malgré le feu, je frissonnais, plus de froid que de peur. Jared, le sentant, posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne fit rien pour le repousser, au contraire, même. J'appuyais ma tête sur son épaule, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte.

Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie d'un réveil, certainement pas le mien à en jugeais par le tapage qu'il produisait. La musique s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était déclenché. J'ouvrais d'abord un œil, puis le deuxième. Le spectacle qui avait lieu devant mes yeux n'avait rien de déplaisant, au contraire, même. _(NDA : Je crois qu'on a tous compris de quoi il s'agissait, non ? ^^)_Jared était en train d'enfiler un T-shirt, ce qui, d'un coup, eu l'effet de me réveiller pour de bon.

Il se retourna et demanda :

-j'espère que tu apprécie ce que tu vois.

Décidant d'entrer dans son jeu, je m'étirais longuement avant de répondre.

Et c'est d'ailleurs se moment là que choisit sa mère pour arriver.

**Voili voilou. J'espére que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je serais moins longue à poster le prochain, vu que Open Office est ENFIN sur mon ordi! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne année 2011 et vous dit à très bientôt !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hey ! Je suis de retour, assez rapidement, je l'espère ! Bon, le tralala habituels : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir, et le disclamer habituel, les personnages du livres ne m'appartiennent pas, je les ai juste emprunté à notre cher Stephenie Meyer pour les dévergondés un peu ;D**

POV KIM

_Décidant d'entrer dans son jeu, je m'étirais longuement avant de répondre. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce moment là que choisit sa mère pour arriver._

-Ah, je vois que ta petite amie est réveillée, dit elle en m'adressant un sourire.

-Maman, je t'ai déja dit que ... commença Jared, mais sans grand succès car sa mère s'approcha de lui, et lui pinçant la joue, le sermonna:

-Tut tut tut ! Je ne veux rien savoir mon petit chat ! Je te signale aimablement que ton père n'a pas apprécier le fait que tu oublie de sortir Tyamo et Yoko ! Vous me ferez le plaisir de venir déjeuner, tous les deux ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant à mon égard.

J'acquiesçais avec un petit sourire. Après avoir sermonné une dernière fois son fils, elle descendit.

Je rit doucement. Jared me jeta un regard et haussa les épaules :

-No comment, tu veux.

-Si ça peux te faire plaisir...mon petit chat!

-Toi, tu vas voir !

Il se jeta sur moi, m'écrasant de tous son poids. Je tentais de me dégageais, mais ce n'était pas chose facile, surtout lorsque l'on rit aux éclats. Il tenta de passer sa jambe par dessus moi*, mais je ne ma laissait pas faire, et tentais de le renverser. Cela n'eus aucun autre effet sinon que de faire redoublé son hilarité. Je me débattis tant et si mal qu'il se retrouva au-dessus de moi, le souffle court d'avoir tant bataillé.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire devant le spectacle qu'il affichait : les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rieurs et les lèvres relevées en un sourire vainqueur, je devais reconnaitre qu'il était mignon.

_Mignon ? Attends, tu craque pour lui, ai au moins l'honnêteté de le reconnaitre !_

Et si c'était ça, que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure en me levant ? Et si c'était non pas de la surprise mais une anticipation de l'événement à venir ?

_Tu réfléchis trop ! Agis, bon sang de bon soir !_

Je relevais doucement la tête. Il avisa mes lévres se rapprochant doucement des siennes. Il avança à son tour le visage de façon à ce que nos nez se touchent. Je ne sus pas comment réagir à ce retournement de situation, je dois l'avouer.

Il murmura doucement :

-Ecoute, Kim, si jamais tu m'embrasse, je ne veux pas que ce soit simplement parce que tu en a envie, d'accord ? Je veux pouvoir le faire tous les jours sans me faire taper, je veux pouvoir le montrer au monde entier, je veux...

-Tu veux trop de chose. Commence par celle là, dis-je en posant mes lévres sur les siennes. (_N/a : oui, oui, Kim est dans son état normal, pas droguée ni je ne sais quoi ^^)_

La sensation était indescriptible : un feu d'artifice avait lieu dans mon ventre, je n'étais plus là pour personnes, juste pour _lui. _

Lorsque nous interrompîmes notre baiser à cause du manque d'air, Jared me lança un regard et demanda d'une voix d'enfant anxieux :

-Tu regrette ?

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais de nouveau, ayant l'impression que la sensation de ses lévres sur les miennes était vitale.

-JARED !

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux lorsque retentit le cri, ou plutôt devrais-je dire le hurlement, car c'était cela, un hurlement, de la mère de Jared.

Ce dernier soupira bruyamment :

-Jamais tranquille dans c'te baraque.

-J'ai entendu.

-C'est cool, murmurât il, provoquant un petit rire de ma part. Tu a faim ?

-Pas vraiment, à vrai dire, haussais-je les épaules.

-Parfait, se frotta-t-il les mains. Mis en place de l'opération «échappement au gargantuesque petit déjeuner de mamounnette chérie».

-Gargantuesque ? Tu as dit gargantuesque ? Deviendriais-tu intelligent, Jared ?

Il me tira la langue, se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Âpres avoir vérifié que la rue était déserte, il se saisit de son sac et sauta par la fenêtre, m'arrachant un cri de frayeur.

-Kim, tais toi ! Tu vas alerter ma mère !

- Excuse moi, mais voir son copain sauter d'une fenêtre au premier étage, c'est pas non plus très rassurant, vois-tu.

Il rit doucement.

-Allez, viens, je te rattrape !

Je me penchais à la fenêtre et constatai la hauteur: deux mètres dix, deux mètres vingts, pas plus !

Après avoir inspirais bruyamment, j'escaladais l'accoudoir et me perchais sur le rebord.

Jared ne me quitta pas des yeux, attendant que je sois prête.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, je fermais les yeux. Et lâchais tout.

Il me rattrapa presque doucement. Je dit presque, car mon auguste derrière eu quand même le temps de toucher -violemment, je tiens à le préciser- le sol.

Lorsque j'eus fini de jurer comme un charretier, ce qui dura une bonne minute, et que nous nous fûmes éloignés de la maison, je lui demander où nous allions, le lycée n'ouvrant que dans une heure et demie.

-Tu veux qu'on passe chez toi, histoire que tu te change et et que tu prenne tes affaires ?

-Ok, cette fois, c'est sur tu deviens intelligent !

-Continue comme ça, et je vais finir par me vexer !

-Pauvre petite chose brimée et détesté de tous, souriais-je.

-Exactement, affirma-t-il avec une figure tragique.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, où mes parents étaient au courant de mon absence -allez savoir comment ?- je montais dans ma chambre et m'habillais rapidement, décidant qu'un jean, un haut à manche courtes «Taga punk» et qu'un sweat à carreau feraient bien l'affaire.

Je rejoignit ensuite Jared et nous partîmes pour le lycée. Où tout se compliqua .

***: je ne suis pas sure que ça ce dise, mais bon :)**

**Des suppositions pour le prochain chapitre ? **

**Si oui -même si non, d'ailleurs-, **

**REVIEWSSS !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Hey ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu long en raison de mon rapport de stage que j'ai eu à taper -' . Enfin bref. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :D**

POV KIM

-Hé !

Latyffa m'attrapa par l'épaule et m'entraîna dans un coin du préau, sous le regard surpris de Jared.

-T'as trois secondes !

-Trois secondes ?

-Trois secondes pour me dire ce que tu fous dans les bras de Jared !

-Je peux pas te l'expliquer en trois secondes, c'est comme si je te demander de résumer ta relation avec Embry en autant de temps !

Elle grimaça:

-Ok, touchée. Explique moi quand même !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre puis acquiesçais, enchaînant sur le récit du début de matinée.

POV JARED

Je sentis que Kim lâchait ma main et vis que Latyffa l'entraînait dans un coin. Je me dirigeais vers le groupe de Paul, Embry et Jacob. Ce dernier me sourit :

-Alors, ça y est ? Tu te l'ai faite ?

-Tututut, Jake, sache qu'on ne dit pas «tu te l'ai faite», mais «est tu en couple avec elle»!

Il s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Embry et feignit d'éclatait en sanglot.

-Ca y est, elle l'a contaminé ! Embry, dis moi, qu'avons nous raté dans son éducation ? Il aurait pu devenir un biker réputé et redouté de tous, ayant dans son lit une fille différente chaque soir, mais non, il a fallu qu'il s'énamoure de l'intellote du bahut ! Poouurrqquuooiiii ? Criât-il en se jetant à genoux.

Je le relevais en riant :

-Jake, calme toi, vieux, zen ! J'me suis pas « énamourer » de Kim, j'en suis amoureux, bordel ! A-MOU-REUX !

-Tu te fous de moi, là, c'est ça ?

-Non, désolé .

-Boooonn, aux grands maux, les grands remédes !.

Il fut interrompue par la sonnerie, qui annoncer le début des cours.

Je vous laisse, je vais voir mon psy, j'en ai besoin, maintenant, par ta faute, scélérat, infâme !

-C'est celââââ, oui, Jake, c'est cela !

Je secouais la tête en riant et me dirigeais vers ma salle de classe. Kim était déja assise, riant et plaisantant avec Latyffa.

Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais sur la joue. Elle tourna la tête vers et me sourit, ignorant les regards surprit des autres élèves.

Le prof entra à son tour, puis ayant réussi à obtenir le silence, il commença son cours.

Je passais l'heure à regarder Kim sous tous les angles. J'avais remarqué que lorsqu'elle bougeait et que son sweat se soulevait, on pouvait apercevoir un début de tatouage, une lettre sans doute.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me levais, lui déposait un léger baiser sur la joue au passage puis me dirigeais vers le terrain de sport.

Je me changer en vitesse tout en bavardant avec Embry puis je commençais à m'échauffais.

Tout à coup je sentis quelqu'un me piquais le ballon avec lequel je dribblais. J'avisais le T-shirt que portait la dîte personne et, la saisissant par la taille, je la chatouillais la faisant ainsi éclater de rire.

Kim lâcha le ballon, dans l'espoir d'arriver à me faire lâcher prise, mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher. Latyffa arriva à la rescousse et Embry, ce traître, se contenta d'éclater de rire depuis les gradins, sans jamais songer à venir m'aider.

Je finis finalement par lâcher Kim, mais ce simplement parce que le prof commençait à distribuer les feuilles de matchs.

Je me mettais avec mon équipe et me préparer pour le match contre l'équipe B. Équipe qui comptais Latyffa et Kim. Celle ci avait décider de nous faire courir, car elle se trouvais en avant et, du fait de sa petite taille, pouvait facilement se faufiler entre les gens et marquer, les paniers n'étant pas particulièrement hauts.

Mi match, je décidais de demander un temps mort :

-Si on continue comme ça, on est mort. Faut qu'on s'attribue chacun un joueur et qu'on ne le lâche pas. Je prends Kim. Embry ?

-Latyffa.

Aprés que chacun ai choisis son joueur, nous nous replaçâmes sur le terrain. Comme convenu, je ne lâchais pas Kim, mais ce n'était pas une promenade de santé, la bougresse courant vite et longtemps.

Finalement, nous nous inclinâmes 45 à 18. Aprés avoir fait le bilan de la séance, le prof nous libéra. Je me changeais puis attendais Kim à côté de son vestiaire.

POV KIM

Je me changeais en vitesse puis sortit, ne supportant pas les odeurs mélangées des divers déodorants. Je vis Jared adossé au mur et allé l'embrasser.

-Alors, pas trop dégouté ?

-Bah, on vous a laissé gagner, c'est bien normal, me répondit-il en souriant.

-Mes fesses, aussi. Je te baladais comme un toutou, mais vous nous avait laissé gagner ? -Oui, bon, d'accord, on a un peu perdu mais...

-UN PEU ? On vous a éclater, oui ! Désolé, ajoutais-je, me rendant compte que je venais de lui couper la parole.

-Pas grave. La prochaine fois, les rôles seront inversé, je te le garantie !

-Mais oui, mais oui. Souriais-je en lui tapotant la tête.

-C'est bon, je suis prête ! Cria Latyffa en sortant du vestiaire.

-Ca fait juste quinze ans que je t'attends !

-En tous cas, c'est pas le cas d'Embry, grogna-t-elle.

-Il devait aller parler au prof après le cours, je crois.

-Ok. On l'attends ?

-Pas besoin, je suis la ! S'éclama Embry en surgissant des vestiaires des garçons.

-Pas trop tôt, marmonnais-je.

-Un commentaire, mam'zelle ?

-Oui ! Jared a beau faire une super bouilloire, c'est pas une raison pour nous faire prendre racine dehors.

-Le froid, ça revigore !

Je secouais la tête en riant, il avait décidément réponse à tout.

La journée se passa plutôt bien. Lorsque la cloche de 17 heures retentit, j'embrassais Jared puis je rentrais chez moi, le froid ne me poussant pas à rester dehors.

**Voilà (: Ce chapitre à eu beau être long à arriver, j'espére que vous l'avez apprécier ! **

**Dîtes, j'aimerais arriver au moins aux 1oo reviews, pourriez vous faire exploser le compteur ? **

**Merci d'avance =D**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bon, comme dis le dicton, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Mais j'ai honte, si vous saviez ! Par contre, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que vu que je suis en vacances à partir d'hier, je vais pouvoir vous poster des chapitres plus régulièrement. Bon, je me la ferme et je vous laisse lire ( :**

-Stupide portable, bête à bouffer du grillage! Ta mère était un distributeur de boisson, marmonnais-je à l'adresse de mon téléphone, que j'avais fichu Dieu sait où.

Soudain, Kawak sorti de mon lit, le téléphone dans la gueule, qui sonnait à qui mieux mieux.

Je remerciais le chaton d'une caresse et décrochais, me demandant qui pouvait m'appelais à cette heure-ci, un vendredi soir en plus !

-Allô ?

-Enfin ! Ça fait au moins 20 fois que j'essaie de t'appeler !

-Désolé Laty, mais tu me connais, moi et le rangement, ça fait douze !

-C'est pas faux, rit-elle. Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par quoi ?

-Commence par la mauvaise, la bonne la rattraperas. Enfin, j'espère !

-Tu vas pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit.

-Et c'est ça, ta mauvaise nouvelle ? M'exclamais-je en me redressant sur le lit.

-Ouaip. Tu veux la bonne nouvelle ?

-Vas-y.

-Je reste à La Push ! Mon père a obtenu ma garde, enfin, je passerais quand même un week-end sur deux avec ma mère Et la moitié des vacances scolaires, aussi.

-C'est génial, ça ! Criais-je, faisant sursauter Kawak.

-Je sais, rit-elle devant mon enthousiasme. Bon, pour fêter ça, j'avais penser organisé une petite soirée entre fille. T'es libre ?

-Bien sur ! J'arrive d'ici une demi-heure, ça marche ?

-Nickel ! A tout de suite !

-Tout' !

Je raccrochais et préparais mon sac: jus de fruits, bonbons, chocolat, chouchous, brosses, peignes, bombes colorantes et barrettes. Puis je laissais un mot à mes parents et me dirigeais vers la maison de Latyffa.

**Jared POV**

-Comment ça, on doit leur annonçait maintenant qu'on est des loups ? Ça fait à peine deux jours que je suis avec Kim, Sam ! M'exclamais-je en le regardant, paniqué.

-Je sais, soupira notre alpha en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Mais on ne peux plus attendre : le nombre de loup-garous ne fait qu'augmenter et on ne sait pas combien pourront se contrôler. Donc, autant que vous leur disiez maintenant, à moins que vous ne préfériez qu'elles ne vous voient en train de contrôler un nouveau ! Alors ?

-C'est pas vraiment comme si on avait le choix, grogna Embry en se passant les mains sur le visage. On a combien de temps ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, donc... Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

**15 minutes plus tard, chez Embry**

-Deux jours ! Tu te rends compte, il veut qu'en deux jours on leur annonce qu'on est des loups-garous ! Mais il veut qu'on fasse ça comment ?

-J'en sais trop rien, soupiras Embry. Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on essaie d'être seuls avec elles et que...

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il parcouru rapidement le SMS qu'il avait reçu et sourit doucement:

-On dirais que le destin nous donnes un coup de pouce : Laty nous invite à une soirée avec Kim.

-Génial, grimaçais-je enlevant les yeux au ciel. Bon, maintenant, plus moyen de se défiler, c'est ça ?

-Exactement, grimaça-t-il en prenant son manteau et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**Chez Latyffa, Kim POV:**

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, je jetais un coup d'œil intrigué à Latyffa :

-Tu attends du monde ?

-Tu verras, rit elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Hello ma belle.

-Hey, sourit elle tandis qu'Embry la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassais.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, amusée par leur niaiserie, et retournais vers le salon.

-Hé, on dit pas bonjour, mademoiselle ?

Je fis volte face en souriant et déposais un baiser sur les lévres de Jared, qui sourit doucement.

-Tu m'espionne, maintenant ? Souriais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-J'ai plus le droit de vouloir passé une soirée avec toi ? Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

-Si, reconnaissais-je en souriant et me dirigeant vers le salon.

Une fois installés dans le canapé, moi calée contre Jared et Laty contre Embry,nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Cependant, je vis que les garçons n'étaient pas à l'aise. Comprenant qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose, je fixais intensément Embry jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Ça ne mit pas longtemps:

-Jared.

-Quoi ?

-Maintenant.

-Maintenant ? T'es malade ?

-Sam a dit le plus tôt possible.

-Fait...

-Tais toi.

-Bon. A toi l'honneur.

-Je te hais.

-Je sais.

-Heu, dîtes, on peut peut être participer à la conversation, non ? Tenta Latyffa en regardant Embry. Ce dernier soupira :

-Bon, Jared, debout, on leur montre, dit il. Puis, se tournant vers nous, il ajouta : Les filles, quoi que vous voyez, ne vous barrez pas en hurlant, OK ?

Nous acquiesçâmes en silence, un stressées de ne pas savoir ce qui nous attendais. Je me sentis rougir lorsque je vis Jared se déshabillais.

-Heu, les mecs, on sait que vous avez un corps de rêves, inutile de nous faire un strip-tease, soupira Latyffa.

-C'est pas que pour le plaisir de vous laissez admirer nos abdos qu'on fait ça, soupira Embry. Bon, prêt Jared ?

-Si on veut, marmonna ce dernier en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

Ils se regardèrent et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, deux énormes loups se tenaient au milieu du salon de Latyffa.

Gloups.

**Voila (: J'espére que mon retard ne vous aura pas empêcher d'apprécier ..**

**Si ça en intéresse certains, je suis en train d'écrire une fiction sur le Barça:**

_**fic-foot-espagnol. Skyrock . com**_

**(enlevez les espaces ;)**


	20. Chapitre 19

POV KIM

_Ils se regardèrent et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, deux énormes loups se tenaient au milieu du salon de Latyffa. Gloups._

-C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? M'écriais-je en sautant sur le canapé. Jared, si c'est une blague, c'est pas, mais alors pas drôle du tout !

Le loup couleur cannelle me jeta un regard sarcastique, tandis que le loup gris s'approchait de Latyffa, qui était pétrifiée

Bon.

Mauvaise stratégie.

Je regardais Jared avec méfiance:

-Si je descend et que je me calme, vous rangez votre côté Balto et vous nous expliquez ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, un éclair de soulagement traversant ses yeux.

J'inspirais profondément et descendit du canapé, tout en gardant un œil sur le tas de muscles qui me servait de petit ami.

Une fois par terre, je croisais les bras sur mon torse et toisais les deux loups qui se tenait devant nous.

Latyffa, qui semblait s'être réveillée, s'approcha d'Embry et le scruta anxieusement :

-C'est quoi ce ...Truc ?

-C'est qu'on appelle la transformation.

Je me tournais vers la porte, où se tenait Sam Uley, le fiancé d'Emily.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici, Sam ? Demanda Latyffa.

-Je suis venu surveillé les deux boulets, dit -il en désignant Embry et Jared de la tête. Ils vous ont fait peur, pas vrai ?

Je grimaçais en acquiesçant:

-La subtilité et la prévenance incarnée .

-Ça, je peut le confirmer ! Mais si ça peut vous détendre, sachez que vous avez la permission de vous venger.

-D'accord, d'accord, mais attends, tu peux nous expliquer en quoi consiste cet espèce de ..Mutation/transformation/machin non identifié ?

-Ils vous expliqueront. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant, si vous voulez vous vengez, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent garder aucune pensées secrètes. Et que toute leur petite troupe du lycée fait quasiment partie intégralement de la meute. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais allez leur chercher à manger, car les transformations leur bouffe pas mal d'énergie ! Je reviens d'ici une heure, ça vous va ?

-Parfait, ricana Latyffa

J'échangeais un regard sadique avec cette dernière: je sentais que j'avais bien fait d'apporter mes chouchous et autres accessoires de coiffure.

Une fois Sam parti, nous nous tournâmes vers les deux garçons, qui avait gardé leur forme lupine. Latyffa s'avança doucement vers Embry qui la regardait sans comprendre, un sourire aux lévres.

-Laisse moi faire, OK ? Je te jure que tu n'auras pas mal..

Il pencha la tête sans comprendre, donnant ainsi son accord muet à la funeste destinée que nous venions de lui attribuer.

POV JARED :

Deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures que les filles nous avait attachés et s'amusaient à nous maquiller.

Je ne savais pas à quoi je ressemblais, mais à mon avis, le plus à plaindre était Embry : les filles lui avait fait des bouclettes sur tout l'arrière train et lui avait lissé une mèche sur le museau, le rendant complétement ridicule. Le pire était sans doute les couettes que Kim lui avait fait sur le dos. Quoique les taches de bombes couleurs sur son pelage cannelle n'étaient pas mal non plus.

Une fois leurs méfait accomplies, elles nous prirent en photo et nous laissèrent nous retransformer.

-Punaiiiissee ! On est mort, là ! S'exclama Embry en remettant son jeans. Si les mecs tombent sur ces photos, on va en manger plein la gueule ! Et ce pendant au moins les 56 prochaines années, au bas mot !

-Vois le bon coté des choses : elles l'ont plutôt pas mal prit.

-Ouais, si on veut, reconnut-il en haussant les épaules.

A cet instant, les filles entrèrent dans le salon en riant, Sam sur leur talons. Nous voyant redevenus humain, elles s'avancèrent doucement vers nous:

-Sam nous a tout expliquer. De la transformation à l'imprégnation, annonça de but en blanc Kim en se mordillant la lèvre et en me jetant un regard. Je suis désolé de pas avoir compris de suite.

-C'est pas de ta faute, tu sais, la rassurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. J'étais pas super facile à vivre non plus.

-Ça, c'est clair. Voire même limpide, grommelât-elle en baissant la tête.

Je souris et tentais de l'embrasser.

-Hého, mollo, l'ami Brutus ! Je t'ai toujours pas pardonné de t'être fichue de moi, me rabroua-t-elle en me frappant l'avant bras et en se dégageant de ma prise.

Je rit doucement et m'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de problème, Sam décida de rentrer, Emily l'attendant pour le diner.

Je tendais la main vers les plats chinois disposait sur la table basse.

-Embry, Latyffa, ramenez vous sinon Gargantua va tout bouffer, cria Kim en riant et en me pendant la portion de chop suey qui me faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure.

-Héé ! C'était MON chop suey, voleuse !

Elle rit doucement et me tendit une paire de baguettes :

-Tiens, je partage, MOI !

-Je ne saisis pas le sous entendu, ricanais-je en me servant.

Finalement, Latyffa et Embry arrivèrent et nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur.

N'y tenant plus, je demandais finalement à Kim ce qu'elle compter faire des photos.

-Je vais les transférer à Sam, comme ça, tous vos petits potes vont bien rigoler, me répondit-elle en fouillant dans son téléphone.

-T'osera pas, m'exclamais-je, horrifié.

-J'vais me gêner, ricana-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton « Envoi ». Oups, mon doigt a glissé, rit-elle en se hissant sur mes genoux et en me volant un baiser. C'est de bonne guerre, non ?

-Mm, grommelais-je, pas convaincue pour un sou.

-Jared, ne me dit pas qu'elle a envoyé ce que je pense ? Demanda Embry, une pointe d'effroi dans la voix.

-J'en ai peur, mon vieux, j'en ai peur ..

-And shit ! S'écria-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Je sentais que les jours à venir allait être longs , mais longs ..

**Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, la ponctualité n'est définitivement pas mon truc ^^' Désolé, désolé et encore désolé pour le retard**

**J'espére que ce chapitre vous auras quand même plus (:**

**Review ?**


End file.
